What She Thought She Didn't Want
by WildFlower084
Summary: What she thought she didn't want could turn out to be the best thing she's ever gotten!COMPLETE! [EDITED]
1. Chapter 1: Bad Feling

**A/N: I present to you the slightly edited version of this story. The content of the story hasn't been altered. I only worked on grammar and on the format. A few sentences here and there _might_ have been added or deleted but nothing major.**

**Disclaimer: As always, I own nothin'!**

* * *

Temperance went over the remains one last time, knowing fully well that she would not learn more from them. She had been over them at least three times, thoroughly and carefully examining each inch of the body. The victim was a black female, aged 20 to 25 years old. She had concluded the victim had died from a bullet to the head. The rest of the remains were in pretty good shape. There wasn't nothing else she could learn from it. 

Yawning, she clipped her pencil to her clipboard before putting the board down on her examination table. She looked around the lab and could see that she was alone once again. It surprised her. Her colleagues' departures had gone unnoticed. What time could it possibly be? She vaguely remembered Angela telling her good night just before she had left, but not without mentioning, not very subtly if Brennan could add, that it was seven pm and that she should have been heading home at that moment.

Temperance frowned. How long ago had that been? An hour? Maybe two?

She yawned again as she walked to her office. Maybe Booth had been right when he had told her that afternoon that she looked tired. Maybe she did need some sleep after all. The thought that she had been feeling rather weak and sleepy lately suddenly hit her. Was she sick?

Thinking that she might have just caught the flu, she walked into her office. She sat down at her desk, checked her e-mails before turning off her computer for the night. Reaching over, she grabbed her boots. She immediately replaced her shoes by her boots before putting on her coat and leaving her office.

* * *

"Hey Sweetie. I'm heading out for the day. I hope you didn't need me for anything." Angela said as she poked her head into her best friend's office. 

Slightly startled, Temperance looked up.

"No, I didn't." She replied before going back to her work.

Angela nodded and was about to leave when Brennan called her back.

"Why are you leaving? It's not even noon yet."

"Yeah, I know." Angela replied, after sighing painfully. "I'm just no feeling very well."

"Nausea?" Brennan asked, curious.

"No. Menstrual cramps."

Brennan winced in sympathy, slightly offended by her best friend's blunt answer. She just couldn't understand how Angela could actually be so up front about it. On the other hand, she knew how these cramps could feel. A thought suddenly zoomed through her mind.

"So I'll see you tomorrow?"

Brennan turned around, slightly dazed. A quick shake of her head brought her back to reality.

"Yeah. Go rest." She replied, turning back once again to her computer.

She heard her best friend walk away but still waited an extra few seconds before getting up and closing the door. Menstrual cramps. Angela had menstrual cramps, something that she, herself, hadn't had in a while.

Nervously, she sat back down at her desk, double-clicked on the clock at the bottom of her screen and changed the calendar to January.

"This can't be right." She thought to herself as she looked at the calendar.

Puzzled, she counted a second time. Once again, her finger fell on January 30th. But that couldn't be right? It was impossible. Maybe she hadn't picked the exact date. She tried counting from today's date, February 16th. This time, she fell on a date that she clearly remembered. No, that couldn't be it either.

She swallowed. No, she had been right the first time. It had been at the beginning of January, around New Year's, more specifically at the museum's New Year's party. Booth and her had gotten really close that evening. But when, after making out for a while, he had tried to take it a step further, she had had no choice but to stop him and tell him the truth. She clearly remembered his expression as she had told him. She laughed out loud in her office. He had later told her that he hadn't felt disgusted but, deep down, Brennan had known that he had just been lying.

Turning away from the calendar, she decided that it didn't matter. So she skipped her period this month. Who was she to complain? It only meant that she wouldn't have these excruciating pains in her stomach and the horrible nausea that sometimes came with it. Yes, everything was fine.

* * *

**Sorry this is so short but this is just to set the story. More chapters to come, of course, and I promise they will be much longer than that. Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2: Moment of Truth Part 1

**A/N 1: Edited version Chapter 2, part 1.**

**A/N 2: As you will see throughout the story, some chapters will have two parts. Each chapter will be a oneshot in itself but linked to the other chapters of course so it doesn't feel like the whole story is broken into tiny pieces. Hopefully you will enjoy my new way of writing. Here's a long chapter to make up for the short first one. Enjoy.**

* * *

Brennan flushed the toilet for what seemed like the hundredth time that week. What was wrong with her? She couldn't stop throwing up. She hadn't been sick like this since she was 10 years old and had eaten some bad food. Yet, today was different. She hadn't eaten bad food. In fact, she hadn't eaten anything at all. She had barely had time to walk out of the shower when nausea overtook her.

Wiping her mouth with her towel, she got up and walked back to her bedroom. She felt rather weak; maybe she ought to stay home from work today. She laughed at the absurdity of the thought. There was no way she was going to skip a day of work no matter how sick she was feeling. Besides, the nausea always subsided after a while.

Flinging herself onto the bed, she closed her eyes and waited for it to subside.

"Honey, are you okay?" Angela asked as she watched her friend walking into the lab. "You look pale."

"I'm fine, Ange." Brennan replied as she walked quickly past her.

"You don't look fine," Angela added.

But Brennan simply went on her way.

"Seriously," she called over her shoulder. "I'm fine!"

As she walked to her office, she was slightly aware of someone following her. She turned to see her best friend on her trail. She chose to ignore her and unlocked the door to her office.

"Why are you late?" Angela asked, persistently. "You're never late for work. Heck, you're usually the first one here."

Brennan sat down at her desk and turned on her computer, trying to gain some time. She pondered telling Angela about her growing concerns towards her health or keeping her mouth shut. Knowing her best friend, she would go crazy when she'd find out what had happened to her friend.

Sensing her friend's trouble, Angela changed the subject.

"Have you heard from Booth lately? We haven't seen him in a while."

Brennan's heart skipped a beat at the sound of her partner's name. She hadn't seen him for a few days, which was pretty rare considering everything that had gone down between them.

"He had the flu," Brennan replied, trying to be as nonchalant as possible.

She didn't want Angela to know that her and Booth had gotten really close since their little affair in January and she definitely did NOT want Angela to know that she was falling very hard for the man, nor that she missed him at the moment.

"Hope he'll feel better soon."

Brennan was about to tell her friend that Booth was, in fact, feeling better when she felt her stomach squeeze violently. Getting to her feet, she sprinted towards the bathroom. She urgently opened the door to the ladies' restroom and bolted for a stall.

* * *

Fully aware that something was amiss, Angela followed her friend to the bathroom. Brennan was too pale. Had she caught Booth's flu?

From her stall, Brennan heard the door open. She instantly knew it was Angela coming to check on her. Slowly, she got to her feet and got out of the stall.

Angela was leaning against the sinks, looking at her with concern.

"Are you okay?"

One look at her friend's concern expression and Brennan knew it would be impossible to lie. She'd just have to tell the truth and face Angela's overexcited reaction. Taking a deep breath, she answered:

"I think I'm pregnant."

The seconds ticked away in silence. Both friends stared at one another, Angela too dumbfounded to say anything. Brennan was pregnant? What? When had _that_ happened, and, most importantly, with whom? One look at her best friend's expression told her it wasn't the time for those questions. She'd get her answers soon enough.

"Are you sure?" Angela replied.

"No. I mean, yes. I didn't take a pregnancy test, but I have all the symptoms. Besides, I've missed two of my periods already."

"Sweetie, maybe you should take the test."

"NO!"

The scream had escaped her mouth before she could stop it. Angela smiled at her sympathetically. She knew how scared Brennan must have been feeling. She had always said that she didn't want any children, and, there she was, fighting the tears from falling, scared to death about something she didn't want.

"Sweetie, you need to take that test. You might be worrying about something you don't even have. Maybe there's another reason you've skipped two of your periods. Come on… Get up, wash up, and go back to work. I'll drive down to the store to buy you a pregnancy test."

Brennan sighed.

"Thank you, Ange."

Angela smiled at her.

"Hey, that's what best friends are for."

As Brennan waited for Angela to return, she nervously paced back and forth in her office. She couldn't believe that she had let that happen to her. How could she have done something that stupid? Suddenly, it hit her. She would have to tell the father of the baby. Oh man, how would he react? No condoms, no contraceptives: he would be mad. They had been so caught up in what they were doing, they hadn't thought of contraceptives. How dumber could they get at their age?

Someone knocked at her door. Brennan turned around to see Zach standing in the doorway. She could see the concern in her assistant's eyes. Apparently the word had gotten around the lab that something was up with her. She hoped Angela hadn't told her the truth.

"What is it, Zach?" she asked, trying to sound as calm as possible.

"The FBI brought in some remains. I thought you should know."

"Yes, thank you, Zach."

Grabbing her lab coat, she followed Zach out of her office.

* * *

Angela came back nearly an hour later with a few boxes of pregnancy tests hidden in her purse. Brennan eyes them suspiciously as she showed them to her.

"It's just to make sure you don't get a false positive."

Brennan nodded.

In the bathroom, Angela locked the door behind them. She handed the boxes to her friend, wishing her good luck.

"I'll be outside. Just call me when you're ready."

Brennan agreed and stepped into one of the stalls. A few seconds later, she called Angela back in.

"How long do I have to wait?" she asked her friend, nervously.

"The instructions said two minutes."

Angela looked down at her watch. It was 1:05 pm.

"Bren, I just wanted you to know. If it's positive, I'll… I'll be there for you."

Brennan nodded, numbly. The whole scene felt surreal.

"I know. How long has it been?"

"Thirty seconds, Sweetie," Angela replied, laughing softly.

Silence filled the restroom. Neither of them had experienced such a slow two-minute countdown. Angela peered anxiously at her watch until it was time.

"You look. I just… I can't."

Angela nodded. With slightly shaking hands, she picked up the stick resting on the counter. She took a deep breath before looking at it.

"It's positive."


	3. Chapter 2: Moment of Truth Part 2

Good, now that is it out in the open, here's what I am REALLY planning on doing with this story. Each chapter will be a oneshot in itself (well most chapters, anyway), each of them about a certain day in Brennan's pregnancy. For example, chapter 2 was about something that happened when she was 2 months pregnant. Chapter 3 will be about either a day in her third month of pregnancy or about what happened the day she was 3 months pregnant. And so on for the rest of the pregnancy. Some chapters will have two parts (like this one), either when I feel like the first part has been long enough but that there are still some information to tell or when I feel like putting a cliffhanger but don't want necessarily to jump to the next month. For example, with this chapter, I didn't feel like making Angela say "It's positive" then jump to Chapter 3, a month later, and tell everyone how... whoa, almost ruined the whole chapter for you. Oops. Anyway, enough babbling for now. Enjoy Moment of Truth Part 2.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What?"

"It's positive."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I couldn't be more… well… positive."

The conversation rang through her mind as she drove carefully home. It was pouring rain outside, just like inside her heart. She didn't know what she would do. She was pregnant. She was going to have a baby. Oh man.

She pulled on the side of the road. She felt dizzy. She felt nauseous.

She stepped out of the car and walked towards the sidewalk. She had barely made to the sidewalk when she bent in two and emptied her stomach. Wiping her mouth on the back of her sleeve, she walked back to her car.

What was she going to do? She didn't want to have children. She had never wanted children. She was too busy with her work to take care of another human being. She wouldn't have time to take care of it. And how could she bring a child into this world knowing she knew? Knowing that maybe that child's mother or father wouldn't be coming home? How could she do that to her child?

Protectively, she put her hand on her stomach. What was she going to do about this? She couldn't have an abortion. Or could she? No, Booth would never let her. Oh man, Booth.

"So aren't you going to tell me how this happened?" Angela asked her friend.

"No."

She had sat down at her desk and stared intently at her computer screen, trying desperately to ignore Angela. She didn't want to talk about it. She didn't want to think about it. She simply wanted to forget this whole thing had happened.

"Come on, Sweetie, you have to tell me."

Angela had sat down on the couch and looked at her friend expectantly. Finally, after a few minutes of arguing, Brennan had surrendered and had started to tell her friend what had happened.

"Me and Booth…"

"OH… MY… GOD!" Angela had squealed, jumping up from the couch.

"What?"

"Booth's the father? Honey that is fantastic!"

"Really? Tell me how?"

"You and Booth finally together! What is not fantastic about that!"

"We are not together. We simply slept together."

"When?"

Brennan couldn't believe how happy her friend actually was. She herself wasn't that thrilled.

"About two months ago."

"Two months!"

"Yes. Two months."

"And you didn't know you were pregnant before that. I mean, you skipped two periods Sweetie. Shouldn't you have known after your first one?"

Technically speaking, yes, she should have had. But she had simply chose to ignore it. Today she wished she would have been more careful.

"How did you and Booth get together?" Angela added, not even waiting for an answer to her previous question.

Brennan blushed as she recalled what had happened. She hadn't known why but she felt like such a schoolgirl as she told Angela how it had happened.

"Well everything started at the New Year's party."

"The New Year's party!"

"Angela! Focus!"

"Sorry."

"Anyway, as I was saying, at the New Year's party, Booth and I got to talking. We talked a lot, drank, danced a little bit and he ended coming back to my place afterwards. We had gotten, well, really closer at the party and Booth felt like it was time to get closer… physically. We made out on my couch for like twenty minutes (at this, she blushed deeply) and he tried to go further. I had to stop him since it was my time of the month. I told him and he got all uncomfortable. He apologized and said that he should get going. Angela, you should have seen his face! I had never seen something so funny before. He had been really grossed out."

"I can imagine." Angela replied, trying her best not to laugh even though Brennan wasn't holding herself back.

"Anyway. He left that night. Then about two weeks, he gave me a ride back from work."

"The day you got your accident, right. I remember."

"Yes. Well, I invited him over for dinner, you know, as a thank-you for the ride. After dinner we went back to the living room and we got to talking. Jokingly, he told me I still owed him a night of… how did he put it? … passionate sex? (again, she blushed deeply). I told him that I sure did and his face change. I had only been joking but the next thing I knew we were making out again and this time I didn't stop him."

"Awww, Sweetie. Was he any good?"

"Ange!"

"Sorry. I'm just curious."

"The best I ever had." She had mumbled.

"What was that?" Angela had asked her.

And for the fourth time in ten minutes, she had blushed deeply once again.

"Nothing."

And now here she was. She had told Dr. Goodman she was heading home for the day, that she really wasn't feeling well. Her boss hadn't said anything but she knew that he had wondered why she was leaving. He had a good reason to be suspicious. This wasn't like her to miss work. She just couldn't face anybody at the moment. She simply wanted to be alone, she needed to think about what she was going to do.

As she put the car back on drive, she couldn't help but wonder what her life would be if she actually kept the baby. She'd be gone on maternity leave for about a year, what was going to happen to her job? The FBI practically depended on her and her team. Maybe Zach could fill in while she was gone. But he wasn't even certified yet. Was it possible that she could get him to finish his doctorate AND get certified by the Board before the baby was born? No that would be impossible.

The drive back home took a long time. The rain finally came to a stop as she parked her car in her driveway. She got out of the car, walked to her door and unlocked it. As she stepped inside, a weird feeling ran through her. In nine months, she would be doing this but she wouldn't be alone. She would be holding a baby and she would be feeling weaker than she felt at the moment.

"Freaky." She thought.

She dropped her keys on the table and walked to her answering machine. She pressed the play button.

"Hi Sweetie it's me. I just wanted to make sure you got home safely, the weather is so bad. Call me when you get this message. By the way, Booth stopped by looking for you. Apparently he needed to talk to you about something. It sounded pretty important. Maybe you should give him a call, you know, find out what he needed to tell you and maybe, you know, tell him something that maybe he SHOULD know. Anyway, Goodman's coming. Call me."

She turned around and walked towards the cupboard. She was thirsty. She grabbed a glass and was about to fill it when she heard the second message.

"Hey Bones, it's Booth. I stopped by your office but Angela told me you'd gone home. Said you weren't feeling well. I hope you didn't catch my flu. I'm feeling much better now, in case you were wondering. Listen, there's something I wanted to talk to you about. I'll stop by your place later today, if you don't mind. It's… uh… pretty important. So I'll talk to you later, OK?"

Putting the glass back on the counter, she stared at the machine. Booth was coming? Here? Today? Oh man. The dizziness came back and she sat down.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard the knocks and looked at the time. It was a little past six. She knew it had to be him. Angela had already stopped by and left fifteen minutes before. She was pretty sure it wasn't Zach or Hodgins coming to check on her.

She got up slowly and walked to the door. She waited a second or two before opening it, trying to gather as much strength as she could. Tonight was the night she'd tell him. She didn't know if she would be able to hide it from him much longer. Besides he deserved to know. After all this was his baby too. He had the right to have a say in what was going to happen.

She opened the door to see a very tired and what seemed to be nervous Booth. She invited him in, grabbed his coat and hung on the wall. She led him to the living room. He was awfully quiet and she was fully aware of his stare on her. What was wrong with him?

They both sat down on the couch and Booth pulled her closer. He kissed the top of her head and this time, Brennan asked him what was wrong. Booth heard the concern in her voice and tried not to let it get to him.

"The FBI asked me to go undercover."

"What?" Brennan asked, pulling away from him.

But Booth claimed her back to him. He wasn't ready to let go just yet.

"Yeah they said that they would like me to give it a try and if I liked it then I could go in permanently. Please say something. Anything."

But Brennan didn't know what to say. Was there anything she could say?

"When are you leaving?" she finally asked after a minute or two of silence.

"Three days."

"Three days?"

"I know, it's soon. But this guy is very dangerous and it's time that we stop him."

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere in California. I can't tell you where."

"How long will you be gone?" she asked, suddenly fearing that he'd come back after the baby was born.

Wait! When had she decided she was keeping the baby in the first place?

"I don't know. We're hoping for a month but it could be longer than that, six months, maybe even more."

"Six months!"

"I'm sorry, Temperance. I don't want to go but I need to. My boss wouldn't take no for an answer."

Brennan nodded. Suddenly telling him about her pregnancy didn't seem like such a good idea. He was leaving. He was probably not even coming back. What if he liked his job undercover? What if he took it permanently? He would be leaving like this every other month. What would she do with the baby? She couldn't raise it on her own. She'd need him with her, by her side, twenty-four seven.

Suddenly she felt a great need to pull away. She was getting too close. She was being dependant. She couldn't afford to become dependant. This was a really bad idea. They should have been more careful. She should have taken her pills every day instead of being so focus into her work. If she hadn't been such a workaholic, maybe she wouldn't have gotten pregnant.

Booth sensed something was wrong but couldn't quite put a finger on it.

"I won't go if you don't want me to." He said, tentatively. "Just one word from you and I'm telling my boss that I'm not going. He'll just have to find someone else to pose with Kara as a married couple."

"What!"

"I forgot to mention that part to you, huh?"

"You're leaving with someone?"

"Yes. Agent Kara Strom. She's been an undercover agent for three years. She'll be training me. But don't worry, Tempe, she's not even hot."

He had added this last remark with a teasing smile.

"Go." She finally said after a few seconds of deep silence.

"I'm sorry?"

"Go. This might be a good move for your career."

"But Temp..?"

"Seriously, Booth, go!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You'd tell me to do the same thing."

Booth paused to think.

"Actually I'd tell you to stay." He risked answering.

Brennan looked up at her partner, unbelievably. He had to be kidding.

"But then… I'd tell you that it was your decision, that in life you have to try new things and I'd let you go if that was what your heart desired."

Brennan nodded.

"What does your heart desire, Booth?"

"You. But a small part of it also wants to try it out."

"Then do it, Booth. Go try it. Someone once told me that in life, you have to try new things."

Booth chuckled lightly and pulled her back to him.

"Are you sure you want me to go?"

"Yes, Booth. I'm sure, I couldn't be more… positive."

And as Booth pulled her even closer to him, if that was even possible, a bad feeling crept through his partner. If only he knew.


	4. Chapter 3: Uneventful

A/N: I should totally be working on my take-home exam but I just couldn't go another day without writing another Bones chapter. Not much fluff in that chapter, Booth being gone and all. I'll start working on Chapter 4 right after this and it should be posted some time tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on many reviews I get tonight for Chapter 3 (the more reviews I get, the less time you have to wait in between chapters, do we have a deal? ;-) lol).

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan woke up bright and early on this beautiful day of April considering she had been practically up all night worrying about Booth. He had left two weeks earlier and the past weeks had been almost unbearable. He had told her he would call once his plane would land in California but he hadn't. But she couldn't blame him. She figured that he thought that it wouldn't be secure to call her from his cellphone and if indeed that was what he was thinking, she couldn't blame him.

She turned to look at her clock. It was a little past 6:00 am. Yawning, she sat up in her bed and stretched. She looked outside. The sun was just starting to rise. She smiled as she thought about how wonderful this day was going to be. She got up and walked to her bathroom.

She took the prenatal vitamins out of the medicine cabinet, unscrewed the top and took out two. Closing it, she put the bottle back in the cabinet then filled the glass beside the sink with water. Swallowing her vitamins, she debated what to eat for breakfast. Lately she had had a craving for eggs and decided that poached eggs was what she was going to eat.

On her way to the kitchen she noticed the flashing light on her answering.

"That's weird." She said out loud, her brows furrowing.

She didn't remember having any messages when she went to bed the night before and it was pretty early for someone to have called this morning. Nevertheless she pressed the play button and she soon heard the familiar voice.

"Hey Bones, it's me."

He was whispering.

"I don't have much time to talk, I don't know if this line is secured. I just wanted to let you know that I'm fine and that... I really miss you. I really wish you could be here with me and... YES I'M COMING!"

Temperance jumped at the voice of her partner's voice. Evidently he hadn't been talking to her and she figured that his new partner, his fake wife, had said something to him. Suddenly she heard a big crashing noise in the background. When Booth spoke again, his voice was more urgent.

"Listen Bones, I gotta go. I'm not quite sure when I'm coming back but... we'll talk soon OK? I really need to go."

She heard a whole lot of other noises as Booth spoke but silence returned to her home when he hung up. She simply stood in front of the machine, not moving. When had he called? She had come home the previous day around 7:00 pm and she had been pretty sure that she hadn't had any messages then. She had gone to bed shortly after midnight and hadn't heard the phone ring as she tossed and turned in her bed until 3:00 am. Had she fallen asleep and couldn't remember? She hardly doubted that Booth had called during the three hours she had been asleep. She would have waken up.

Confused she went on her way, once again, to the kitchen. She took out the eggs from the fridge and took out a pan.

" 'Morning Sweetie." Angela told her best friend as she poked her head into her office around 8:00.

"Hey Ange."

"What are you doing?" Angela asked her as she walked in and went to stand behind her friend.

She looked down at the computer screen. Her friend was reading the news.

"Still looking to see if Booth is still alive?"

For the past two weeks, Brennan had followed the news very closely. Every morning she read the newspaper and searched the Web for anything related to California, serial killers in that state or deaths of FBI agents. Then, at night, she'd watch the ten o'clock news after she got home from work. This new obsessive behavior was not only worrying Angela but was making Brennan edgier each day.

When Brennan didn't answer, Angela sighed and she was about to step out of the office when her best friend called her back.

"Sorry, Ange. I'm just a little nervous. Booth called me."

"When?"

"I don't know. I woke up this morning and I had a message from him. He didn't say much but it really looked like he was in danger."

Angela sat down on a chair on the other side of the desk.

"What makes you say that?"

"I could tell by his tone. He seemed in a rush. Then I heard crashing noises in the background and he said that he needed to go."

"Doesn't mean he's in danger."

"I know but it could also mean that he is."

"You know what this is about, don't you?"

"What?"

"You're scared about your baby. You turned your guilt for not having said anything about the baby before he left to excessive worrying that he's not going to come back? You're being irrational, Bren."

"I am not being irrational. If you would have heard the noise, you would be worried at the moment too. And I do not feel guilty for not telling him about the baby. I really wanted him to go and if I would have told him about the baby then he would have stayed."

"That's the lamest excuse I have ever heard, Brennan."

"It's true."

"No, you say it's true because you want to believe that it is but it's not. There's another reason. You didn't want to tell him, you were scared. Why?"

Brennan sighed. She knew Angela was right. She was using Booth's undercover case as an excuse and she knew it deep down. It was true. She had been scared, scared to death about telling Booth she was pregnant with his child after what had happened.

"You're right. I'm scared."

Angela's face changed. From the tone Brennan had used to answer her, Angela knew that her best friend was telling the truth.

"Why are you scared Sweetie?" she asked softly. "Booth would be thrilled to have another kid."

"Well, you see, we um... we um..."

"Didn't use protection?"

"Yes. We didn't... use protection and, you see, the thing is... Booth asked me if I was on the pill and I told him yes."

Angela gasped loudly.

"And you lied!"

"No. I didn't lie. I just forgot to take my pills a couple of times that month."

"Sweetie that's even worse."

"How's that even worse?"

"Now he'll think that you did on purpose."

"He knows I don't want children, why would he think I did on purpose?"

"Oh Honey you should have totally told him before he left."

"Told who what?"

The two best friends turned around and saw Hodgins and Zach standing in the doorway. Angela looked at her friend and raised an eyebrow but Brennan shook her head.

"I'm not telling them Ange."

"Telling us what?" Zach asked.

"Smart move, Bren. Now they know something is up that you don't want to tell them about."

"It's nothing, guys, really." Brennan said, ignoring Angela. "What did you want?"

"Washington P.D. called. There was a plane crash outside Washington and the police need help to identify some of the victims." Hodgins replied.

"OK, let's go then." Brennan said as she got up.

Angela casted her a warning look but Brennan chose to ignore it. She wasn't that far along in her pregnancy, she could go work on the field. Grabbing her lab coat, she followed Zach to the parking lot.

They were almost at her car when Zach turned to her.

"I know, Dr. Brennan."

"You know what, Zach?"

"I know you're pregnant."

Brennan stopped dead in her tracks.

"How did you know?"

"I've known for a while, actually. You had most of the symptoms: the nausea, the dizziness, the cravings. Now you've just got that glow and I know that glow. I have a large family and I remember seeing my mom this way whenever she was pregnant. You've got some new energy that didn't used to be there. It's nice to see you so happy, Dr. Brennan."

"Thanks, Zach, that's sweet. But could we focus on getting to the crash scene?"

"Sure, Dr. Brennan." Zach replied, his eyes dropping to the ground.

On her way to her bedroom, Brennan saw the flashing light of the answering machine for the second time that day. She pressed the play button once again and listened to the three new messages on her machine.

The first one was from Angela calling to chat but guessing that she still hadn't gotten home from the lab since she wasn't picking up, reminding her that it was almost 9:00 pm and that she should get some rest. The second one was from Zach, apologising for being nosey that afternoon and Brennan felt bad. She had wondered why Zach had been so quiet on the way to and back from the scene. Now she knew why. He thought she had been mad at him. She would definitely need to settle this with him. The third message surprised her.

"Hey Bones, it's me again. Sorry about this morning. Shouldn't have called this early but I needed to talk to you. I didn't whether or not you would still be asleep, I always thought of you as someone who was at her office at 6:00 am in the morning so I figured that you would have been up by 5:30. But I guess I was wrong, huh? Also sorry I had to leave so quickly but something came up and... well I can't really discuss this over the phone with you. And sorry for calling right now since I really don't know why I am. I guess I just wanted to hear your voice or something but I guess I'll just have to wait another couple of days since you don't seem to be there."

There was a long pause and Brennan could hear her heart beat faster in her chest. She felt like there was something he wanted to tell her but that he was holding back. After a couple seconds of silence, she heard his voice once again.

"I really really miss you, Bones. I can't wait to come back. We're really closing on the guy here so I think I might come back faster than I thought."

Suddenly his voice, that had been rather shaky in the last sentences, now became more confident.

"I really can't wait to see you and hold you. I swear when I come back there is no way in hell I'll be letting you go. I'm locking you in my room and we won't be coming out for a long time."

She heard him chuckle and was pretty sure he was blushing.

"Sorry, just got carried away. Well I can hear Kara calling me, I guess I should go. I'll call you again before I come back, I promise. Make sure you're home this time, okay? Love you."

She heard the click but her brain didn't register it. The only thing she could hear was the the two last words of the message and she had walked to her bedroom and dropped on her bed, the words still echoed through her head. Love you.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the lack of action. See you in Chapter 4:-)


	5. Chapter 4: Trust and Lies Part 1

Thanks a lot for the wonderful reviews you all sent me! Knowing that everybody was waiting for this chapter puts a lot of pressure on me. Hopefully you won't be disappointed.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan walked in the Medico-Lab and made her way to her office, passing Angela on the way. Tagging along, Angela asked her how her doctor's appointment had gone but Brennan didn't feel like answering. Nobody at the Jeffersonian beside Zach and Angela knew she was pregnant and she didn't want the whole Medico-Lab knowing either, not before she had told Booth anyway. She knew that she wouldn't be able to hide the fact she was pregnant very long since in a couple of weeks she would start to show and if Booth didn't come back before, she would have to tell the others before she even told him.

"In my office." She simply replied to Angela's question.

Walking in her office, she stepped aside to let Angela in and checked outside to see if anybody was coming. Seeing nobody, she walked to her desk and sat down.

"Everything went well. The doctor said that I should get some rest. He said the baby's heartbeat was a little fast and he asked me whether I had been stressed or not lately."

"Well you have been. You've been up most nights waiting for Booth to call and you haven't heard from him. How long has he been gone?"

"A little over a month. A month and a half, maybe."

"How are you holding up?"

"Fine. Last time he called me, Booth said that he was close to catching his guy, he'll probably be back really soon."

"Doesn't mean anything. Maybe he was close then but isn't close now."

Brennan shrugged. She didn't want to think about it. Truth was, she WAS worried about Booth and knew she was stressing the baby as well. If Booth didn't come back soon, she could endanger the baby's health.

"Relax, Brennan. It's not like you can stress your baby to death." She thought to herself.

"Other than that, everything is good with the baby?"

"Yeah. Everything is going fine."

"When is your next appointment?"

"Three weeks."

Angela nodded.

They spent the remaining of Angela's lunch break talking about their newest case but five minutes before she had to leave, Angela stirred the conversation back to the baby.

"When are you going to tell Goodman?"

"I'm not. I mean, I will eventually just not yet."

"It would be a good idea to tell him soon, especially since you will be ask to go on maternity leave in two or three months, maybe even before."

"You're going on maternity leave?"

Hodgins walked in the office, uninvited and sat down on the couch.

"Eventually she will." Angela replied.

"Oh man. No wonder you've been all happy lately. How come you didn't say anything before?"

"She wanted to wait until she told the baby's father." Angela replied.

"You know, Ange, I'm completely capable of answering on my own."

"Sorry."

"How far along are you?" Hodgins asked, getting all worked up.

"Why do you care so much?" Angela cut in before Brennan could answer.

"I'm just curious."

"Three and a half months."

"And you still haven't told the father about it? Bren... Oh my God, it's Booth isn't it? That's why you couldn't tell him. You found out after he left that you were pregnant and since he hadn't called you, you haven't been able to tell him."

Brennan blushed at Booth's name and Hodgins knew he had guessed right.

"Oh man. He's going to freak. How did it happen? Don't you ever wear protection? I'm actually surprised you could have gotten pregnant."

"They didn't use protection and she was on the pill. But she forgot to take it a couple of times that month and she forgot to mention that particular detail to Booth when he asked her."

"Oh man Booth is going to be so pissed."

"Why?" Brennan asked, feeling a bit left out of the conversation considering they were talking about her.

Hodgins turned to look his colleague and Brennan could see that he was surprised she hadn't guessed before.

"I know I would be if a woman I had a one-night stand with came up to me and told me she was pregnant with my child, especially if she lied about her not taking her pill."

"I didn't lie, I just forgot that I had... forgotten."

"Yeah like he'll believe that. Oh, can I be there when you tell him?"

"You know what, I think he will believe it."

"Good luck, man. I hardly doubt it."

"Doubt what?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The three of them turned to the sound of the voice. Angela's mouth fell open as she set eyes on the newcomer.

Brennan had kicked everyone out of her office the second she had realized who was standing at her door. Angela had grabbed Hodgins by the sleeve after he had begged Brennan once again to be there when she'd tell him but luckily Booth had been to mesmerized by his partner to hear Hodgins's comment. The second Angela and Jack had walked out, Booth had closed the door behind him and, in three steps, had been up at his partner's height and crushed his lips on hers.

They stood there, kissing, for what seemed like an eternity before Booth pulled back and looked down at her.

"Hey." He said softly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"You're back."

"Yeah and I'm definitely not leaving again."

Brennan stepped back and took a good long look at her partner. She noticed that he looked tired. He had the darkest circles under his eyes that Brennan had ever seen and he looked rather pale. She figured that he hadn't slept well in days.

"Was it that difficult?"

"What? The case or being away from you?"

Brennan swallowed hard.

"Both." She finally answered after a few seconds.

"The case was difficult but being away from you for lost was truly the hardest. I missed you so much."

He leaned in once again to kiss her but Brennan pulled back.

"Booth. We need to talk."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why do I always hate it when women say these words?" Booth asked as he followed Brennan to her couch. "It always seems to be followed by some kind of bad news."

Brennan laughed nervously.

They both sat down on the couch and she turned to face him. She wouldn't look at him in the eyes. She knew that if she did she would lose all of her courage and would never be able to tell him. She took his hands between hers and looked up at his face. She could see a small smile tugging at his lips. She smiled a bit too before looking back down once again.

"I don't think this will be bad news."

"OK."

Brennan took a deep breath. This was it. She was finally going to tell him. She had been waiting almost two months to tell him and this was the moment of truth. She could feel her stomach squeezing. What would he say? How would he react? Would he be pissed like Hodgins said he would? Would he be happy? Should she apologize right after and tell him that she really did forget about her pills and that she hadn't lied just so she could get pregnant? All these questions raced through her mind as she gathered as much courage as she could.

"I'm pregnant." She finally said after a few seconds of uncomfortable silence.

Her eyes who had been focusing on their hands finally looked up at him. His face showed no expression whatsoever and Brennan began to wonder if he had heard her. She finally gathered up enough strength to look into his eyes. Again she couldn't see any reaction.

"Booth..."

"You're pregnant? You mean, pregnant pregnant?"

"How many kind of pregnancies are there?" she asked him sarcastically. "Of course I'm pregnant pregnant."

Booth could feel his heart racing in his chest. Had that been why she hadn't let him kiss her a few minutes before, because she was pregnant, possibly from some man she had slept with while he was gone? Or even while he was still in Washington worried sick about the effect that their little one-night stand had had on their relationship? He really thought that they had gotten closer. He had even told her that he loved her. Had that been a mistake? Oh man, he couldn't help thinking.

"Who...?"

"Is the father? You are, of course. What do you think I am? Some kind of tramp?"

"No. I just... how? I mean, how did it happen?"

"Do you really need me to explain to you how you got me pregnant? I know that you only went to public school Booth but I was certain that you'd know how to make a baby, especially since you already have one."

Brennan laughed but Booth was in no mood to. The news of his partner's pregnancy was too overwhelming. He was going to be a father. He knew that later he would be happy but at the moment, too many questions were left unanswered. They had only slept together once and she had told him she was on the pill. How could she have gotten pregnant? Had she lied to him?

"I thought you said you were on the pill. How on earth did you get pregnant?"

"Well, you see..."

"You lied!"

His tone had been accusatory and Brennan went into defense mode.

"I didn't lie. I had just forgotten to take it a couple of times and I had completely forgotten about it."

Feeling the anger rushing through him, Booth let go of her hands and stood up. As he started pacing back and forth, Brennan couldn't help but feel scared.

"Are you mad?" she asked him.

"No."

But Brennan didn't believe him.

"You're mad." She stated.

"Of course I'm mad Bones. You lied to me."

"No, I didn't."

"Yes, you did. You told me you were on the pill. I believed you, Bones. I trusted you."

"I told you, I didn't lie. I had forgotten about the pills. It's not like I have sex often."

"Isn't that the perfect excuse? You lied, Bones. Don't try to excuse yourself out of it. And I thought you didn't want to have children?"

"I don't. That's why you have to believe me. I didn't lie!"

Tears shot up to her eyes but she fought them back. She wasn't going to cry in front of Booth, it wouldn't solve anything.

Suddenly Booth stopped pacing and instead walked directly towards the door.

"Where are you going?" she asked him.

"Out. I just can't be in the same room as you right now."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review. See you in Part 2. Seriously, I should change my pen name to DramaQueen. lol


	6. Chapter 4: Trust and Lies Part 2

_A/N: Thank you for all of the WONDERFUL reviews and sorry to those I haven't written back to. There was just so many. Maybe I should make Booth the bag guy again. Never got so many reviews for just one chapter. Anyway, here's part 2 and hopefully I will get as many reviews as I did for the last chapter._

* * *

Angela walked in Wong Foo's pretty much expecting Booth to be sitting at his usual counter. She smiled when she noticed that in fact she had been right. She stood by the entrance for some time watching his every move. He looked so tired and so depressed, maybe he did feel bad for what had happened a few hours before.

She had walked in on her best friend bawling her eyes out on her couch. After much pressuring, Brennan had finally confided in her and Angela had been shocked to hear about Booth's reaction. Knowing him like she did, she was pretty sure that there had been something else, some kind of motivation behind his reaction. She didn't quite know what it was at the moment but she was dead serious about finding out.

She was slowly up to him, motioning to Sid not to say anything. She sat down beside her friend and waited for him to react. When he didn't, she decided to initiate the conversation.

"Brennan told me what happened."

She didn't know what she had expected to happen after she had said that but Booth's reaction surprised her. Simply turning his head slowly towards her, he didn't say anything. She saw again what she had seen by the entrance. He looked more than tired, he looked exhausted.

"I have to say, I was really surprised to hear about how you reacted. You made her cry and Brennan usually doesn't cry so easily."

She saw the guilt appear on his face.

_At least he's not heartless_. She thought to herself.

"I did?"

Even his voice sounded tired to her.

"Yeah. She stopped now but I'm guessing she's pretty pissed at you."

"I didn't to, Angela. Really, I didn't."

"Then why did you?"

Booth rubbed his hands with his face.

"Lots of things happened while I was away, I didn't even think I was coming back. I… I probably overreacted to this whole pregnancy thing."

"Took you this long to figure it out?" Angela asked, teasingly.

"Ha ha, very funny. Do you think she'll want to see me after what I did?"

"Probably. After all, she is the mother of _your_ child."

Booth nodded.

Brennan finished closing up for the night when she heard footsteps behind her. It was past six o'clock and the last lab assistant had just left for the day. Who could be coming back? Even though she was curious, Brennan decided to ignore the footsteps and went on her way to her office.

She was surprised to hear that the footsteps seemed to be following her. Her heart racing, she turned around, ready to face whoever was coming at her.

Unfortunately, the person following her was the last person she was ready to face. Booth stood a dozen feet away from her, looking rather sheepishly at her.

"I don't know why I'm here." He said.

Brennan rolled her eyes and turned around. She continued her way to her office, Booth following behind her. He quickly caught up with her and grabbed her by the arm, not tightly, but it was enough for Bones to pull her arm violently away.

"Bones, please listen to me. I do know why I'm here. I… we need to talk."

"Oh so suddenly you want to talk? After what you did this afternoon, you're lucky I didn't ban you from this lab."

"I'm sorry."

"Well, you better be."

The harsh tone bit him to the core. How could she be so mean to him? He actually came here to apologize. He looked at her packing her stuff, fighting the urge to strangle her. Feeling guilty to be thinking that way, he pushed that thought aside. He desperately needed some rest but he wasn't going away for a few days knowing that Brennan was here in Washington, alone, angry, with his baby inside of her. He had learned the hard way that you should always say what is in your heart because you never know what could happen. He had learned that with Parker and Rebecca, with some girlfriends in the past and he wasn't about to let Temperance become his next lesson. But deep down, he knew she had already been his lesson for the day.

"You just don't know what it was like for me while I was gone. I didn't get much sleep, all we did was go out to bars to find this stupid serial killers. I think I got about three hours of sleep each night. Kara was hell; I never want to work with her again. She was worse than you."

Brennan laughed lightly. Seeing the smile on her face gave Booth some confidence. Maybe she wasn't _that_ mad.

"It took us over a month to find that guy. Every time we thought that we were close to him, he got away. There would be another victim showing up dead somewhere in the city and we'd be back to square one. It was a very frustrating process, let me tell you that."

He noticed that Brennan had stopped packing and now stood motionlessly, listening to him. She still wouldn't look at him but he knew he was making progress. Maybe there was still hope that she would forgive him.

"Finally we got in contact with him. I tried my best to stay calm as he confessed to me that he had killed all of the girls. But I think he saw right through me because the next thing I knew I was being beaten up in an alley without even remembering how I had gotten there. He left me to die but Kara called the ambulance and I was sent to the hospital."

"How long ago was that?"

Finally, he had gotten some kind of reaction from her. She was now looking at him, rather than at the wall on the other end of her office.

"About two weeks ago, maybe less. I can't remember."

Brennan nodded.

"When I came out, we immediately went after him and caught him before he could do any more damage. He wouldn't go down that easily and he shot at both Kara and I. Kara got bullet whipped but I got it directly in the arm. We took the next plane back to Washington and I had to go straight to my office to report to Cullen. He asked me how the undercover assignment had gone and I told him everything that had happened. He asked me if I was planning on taking this position permanently and I told him no. He got all mad at me and told me that they desperately need a man like me on the force but I held my own. He finally stopped trying and told me to get out of his sight. Then I came straight here because after all that I had been through, I really needed to see you."

Booth stopped and looked at his partner. If only she knew what had been going through his mind the entire time he had been at Wong Foo's. He did in fact feel terrible for snapping at her.

"I overreacted this afternoon. All the stress of the last month, the overwhelming that came with your news, the lack of sleep, it all caught up with me at the same time and I snapped. Truth is, Temperance, I'm really happy about this pregnancy even though it doesn't show. I am. You have to believe me."

"And you have to believe that I didn't do it on purpose to forget about my pills."

In two steps, Booth was at her height. He took her by the hand and led her to her couch. He sat down and pulled her down.

"I do believe you. Like I said, I was overreacted."

"You know I don't want to have children so why could you even think a little bit that I had done that on purpose?"

"I didn't truly believe it. Temperance, baby, I feel terrible. You gotta believe me on that one."

Brennan nodded, her heart racing in her chest. He had called her _baby_. Suddenly something changed in his eyes. He almost looked worried.

"What's the matter?"

"You are… going to let me be in that kid's life, aren't you?"

Suddenly everything went clear for her. The story about the stress and everything, although it might have contributed to Booth's reaction, hadn't been the main motivation behind his reaction. He had been scared. He had been scared that she would take the child away from him, just like Rebecca had done with Parker, and before he could get hurt, he had decided to close himself up. She told him so and was surprised to hear Booth laugh.

"What?" she then asked.

"Bones, you do know what you're doing, right? Everything you just said, that's psychology."

He smiled tenderly at her and Brennan couldn't help but smile back.

"Sorry." She said even though they both knew that she wasn't really sorry. "It won't happen again."

Flashes of a particular day when they were about to interview a homeless man flashed through their minds. She smiled again.

"Of course I'll let you be in this child's life. There is no way that I am doing this on my own."

Booth nodded. Shifting around on the couch, he lowered his head to her chest. Instinctively, Brennan wrapped her arms around him. She didn't know how long they stayed like that, her holding him, comforting him, but the next thing she knew, Booth had fallen asleep. She got up slowly to make sure she didn't wake him and rummaged through a cupboard to find her blanket. She lovingly tucked him in then walked to her desk and turned on her computer.

* * *

_Please review and chapter 5 might just be up tomorrow (if I get at least twenty reviews... hehe just kidding. Review though.)_


	7. Chapter 5: Panic Part 1

As I promised... you gave me 20 reviews, I give you Chapter 5 after only 24 hours. Hope you all like it and thank you for the reviews!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Temperance looked at herself in the mirror and couldn't help feeling huge. She had started to show a week or two before and had surprisingly gained a lot of weight. Her stomach had really grown and she wondered how a small baby could make her this big. She heard the door to her bedroom open but she didn't bother looking up to see who it was.

"Would you quit staring at your stomach? I told you already that you weren't big."

She smiled as a pair of arms wrapped itself around her waist, hands resting on her newly bulging stomach.

"I love you just the way you are."

Booth kissed her on the side of the head and rubbed her stomach.

"Will you still love me when I'll be two hundred pounds?" Brennan asked, looking up at her boyfriend.

"I hardly doubt you'll weigh two hundred pounds, Bones."

"The way this baby is going, I wouldn't be so surprised if I was."

"Then yes, I'd love you anyway."

Brennan smiled and Booth kissed her nose before unwrapping his arms from around her.

"When are you planning on going on maternity leave?" Booth asked her as he sat down on her bed and watched her get ready for work.

"I don't know. I haven't talked to Dr. Goodman yet." He heard her reply from her bathroom.

"He does know you're pregnant, right?"

"Of course, Booth, he's not blind or stupid." She replied. "We just haven't discussed it yet."

"Well maybe you should. I mean, you're almost six months pregnant. Some women are put on bed-rest way before their fourth month."

"Thank goodness it isn't my case."

"You know you will have to stop working before the baby is born, don't you?"

Brennan came out of her bathroom and looked at him. Of course she knew. But didn't he know that her work was her whole life? What would she do while she was on maternity leave? Watch TV? She didn't even own one yet. Besides there was so much more important stuff to worry about other than maternity leave. For one, where was she going to put that new baby? There was only one bedroom in her apartment. She couldn't possibly keep the child in her room, could she? And what about her and Booth? He would want to be around the baby after it was born but how would he be able to if he lived twenty minutes away from her apartment?

"Let's not worry about this for now, OK, Booth?"

"Fine but Temp…"

"I said not now. Come on. Get dressed." She told him, throwing the towel she had been holding in her hands at him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Booth is right, Brenn. You will have to talk to Goodman sooner or later. Technically speaking, you should be on maternity leave in about two weeks."

"And why is that?" Brennan asked her best friend as she cleaned up the new skeleton that had been brought in that morning.

"I don't know. I just always figured that pregnant women went on maternity leave at six months. How the hell should I know? I've never been pregnant."

"Well me neither."

There was a short moment of silence as Brennan continued examining the bones until Angela felt the need to start talking once again.

"I still think you should talk to Dr. Goodman."

Brennan sighed.

"Alright, I will, just not today."

"Fine. So, how's this new relationship of yours going?"

"It's alright."

"That's all you have to say about it?"

"Well what else do you want me to say?"

"Come on, Brenn, it's Booth for crying out loud. How can it just be alright?"

Brennan simply ignored the question and called her assistant over. Just like a puppy, Zach hurried over to his mistress and Angela wouldn't have been surprised if Zach had actually sat down and given her his paw. She couldn't help to wonder, sometimes, how old Zach truly was. She figured that he must have been about 25 or 26 but the way he acted at times, she actually thought he was more like 12 or 13. But this was just her opinion. Besides, she really liked the kid anyway.

"Zach I'll need you to analyze these bones for me. Find the cause of death or any other anomalies you can find. I'm going to need Hodgins' help to analyze the soil that was present on the bones. Do you know where he is?"

"I think he's with Dr. Goodman." Zach replied. "He came by a couple of hours later to tell him he needed to see him in his office after lunch."

Brennan nodded and left Angela and Zach behind to go back to her office. She had just stepped in her office when she felt her cell phone vibrate.

"Brennan." She stated as usual. "Yeah, of course. Sure. Fifteen minutes? That's good. I'll be there."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth pulled his SUV in front of the Jeffersonian and was surprised to see his girlfriend already sitting on the stairs, waiting for him. As soon as he had stopped, she got up and quickly walked to the SUV.

"Are you in a hurry or something?" Booth asked her as she quickly climbed into the vehicle.

"No. Why?"

"No reason. You just seem in a rush, that's all."

"Well I'm not."

As they drove into the streets of Washington, Brennan requested to know more about the new case.

"Child went missing about four months ago. Her name was Jennifer Thompson; she was 10 years old. She was last seen two corners away from her school, on her way back to her house at 3:30 in the afternoon. Some kids reported seeing a blue car on the side of the road that seemed to be following her but none of the kids have actually seen her climb into it. She simply vanished from the face of the earth. Nobody has seen her or the blue car again after that day."

"You think the bones could belong to her?"

"I don't know. That's what we need to find out. If you can just pull a quick ID then we can get the hell out of there."

"You don't seem so thrilled to be going on this case."

"Are you? I mean, with you being pregnant, don't you feel some reluctance to go out on that scene?"

"Not really."

"So, still haven't changed your mind about having kids?"

"Nope."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Thirty minutes later, Booth pulled his SUV into park on the side of the road. Yellow tape surrounded the area and Brennan could see that several cops and what seemed to be the local community had pulled up at the scene.

Booth got out first and ran to the other side of the SUV to open her door. Thanking him, she climbed out with his help and they both made their way through the large group of people.

"Sorry. FBI, coming through." Booth said as he pushed some curious people aside.

"You know, I'm surprised you even asked me to come with you. I mean, you've been going on and on about me going on maternity leave and here you are dragging me to a new crime scene."

"Well I didn't really have a choice, now, did I? You're the only forensic anthropologist in the area. I couldn't possibly identify this body on my own."

"No but there are a lot of other coroners in the area who could have done an autopsy."

"Hey don't make me regret bringing you here." Booth replied, chuckling.

Booth flashed his badge to the police officer standing on the other side of the tape, held it up so Brennan could walk under it then himself stepped on the other side. They made their way to the scene quietly. Booth was a little apprehensive but couldn't quite put the finger on what was bothering him. He quickly glanced over at his girlfriend and could see that she was calm. It seemed to calm him too.

"Here it is." Booth said as a pointed to a skeleton half buried in the ground.

Brennan ducked as much as she could but it wasn't so easy with her stomach. She examined the bones carefully. The skeleton was whole, no bones were actually missing and she figured that maybe the killer had tried burying the body but, for some unknown reason, had run out of time.

"My first guess is that this is in fact a child, aged 8 to 12 years of age, female and by the look of the skull, she was Mongolian."

"Mongolian?"

"Yes. Meaning the child was from Eastern Asia."

"So I guess this rules out Jennifer Thompson."

"Not necessarily."

"What do you mean not necessarily?"

Brennan looked up at her partner.

"Well she could have been adopted. Was there a picture of her in the file?"

"No, there wasn't. The parents said that Jennifer didn't like to take pictures so they didn't have any."

Brennan nodded and turned her attention back to the bones.

"Cause of death: strangulation."

"Was she rapped?"

The question had escaped his lips before he had been able to stop himself.

"It would be hard to tell but I'm pretty sure a DNA test would be able to clear that up for us."

Booth nodded.

"Anything else?"

She had been about to answer when pain ripped her inside. Clutching her stomach with her hands, she tried getting up but it only made the pain even worse.

"Bones?"

She heard the concern in Booth's voice and it made her panic. She felt the pain again and had to sit down.

"Booth, I think something is wrong." She said, clutching her stomach tighter.


	8. Chapter 5: Panic Part 2

Ready to find out what happened to Temperance?

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Speeding through the streets of Washington, Booth was pretty sure that he was breaking at least ten different traffic rules if not more, but he couldn't care less. He had to get Brennan to a hospital. Contractions didn't usually start at the end of the fifth month and that's what worried him the most. What if she lost the baby?

Relax Booth, she's not going to lose the baby.

It probably wasn't even what they thought it was. Or was it?

"Booth, I can hear you thinking. Quit it." Brennan said without looking at him.

She didn't want to tell him but the more he worried, the more it made her worry about this whole thing and she needed to stay calm, for her own sake and for her child's. Stressing over what was happening surely wasn't helping the baby much.

The contractions were not getting stronger or more frequent as time passed but they still hurt and caused her great discomfort. Even though she didn't want to worry, dozens of questions ran through her mind. Why was she having contractions? Was there in fact something wrong with the baby?

She felt her baby kicking in-between contractions and felt an urge of love run through her.

"It's OK baby, everything is going to be alright." She mentally told her child.

She really hoped everything was going to be just fine. She was beginning to make out the shape of the hospital standing tall and proud a few corners away. She had never been this relieved to see a building before.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth paced back and forth in the emergency waiting room, waiting impatiently for Temperance to get out of the doctor's office and casting nervous glances to the closed door down the hall every now and then. She had been in there for about twenty minutes and he just knew that something had to be wrong. It was the only explanation to why it was taking so much time.

He was aware of the other patients staring weirdly at him but he didn't care. His girlfriend, the love of his life, was in that office with a certain Doctor Hambrook, getting tests done to see if the baby was in some kind of trouble. There was no way he could remain calm.

He had his back to the entrance of the waiting room but he recognized her voice as she almost screamed:

"Where is she?"

He turned around to face a rather distraught Angela. Brennan had called her best friend on their way to the hospital and Angela had insisted upon coming even though Brennan had said that it wasn't going to be necessary. But Booth knew fully well that there was no point in arguing with Angela and he could see that he had been once again right as he looked at her as she made her way to him.

"She's still in the doctor's office." He replied when she was standing in front him. "Listen Angela, thanks for coming down."

"No problem. Come on, let's sit down." She replied as she grabbed him by the hand. "I'll bet anything that you've been pacing back and forth ever since you got here."

Booth nodded and the two friends sat down on the chairs. They sat for a while in a rather uncomfortable silence before Booth spoke again.

"What if the baby is not OK? What if she loses it?"

"Don't you think you would have known by now? I mean how long has she been in there?"

"Almost twenty-five minutes."

"Then I'm sure it's nothing bad. I mean, if the baby would have been in any kind of trouble, someone would have told you by now."

"I guess you're right. I'm probably worrying for nothing. It's just... I love them both so much."

Angela rested her hand on Booth's and squeezed it lightly in a way that she had wanted sympathetic. Booth turned to her and smiled weakly.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So everything is alright?" Brennan asked the doctor for the third time.

"Everything is alright. But if you don't mind, I would like to bring in the father. There are a few things I would like to discuss with the both of you."

Dr. Hambrook got up and walked towards the door. He walked in the waiting room and called out Booth's name. Booth was up in a second and casted Angela a worried glance before making his way to the office.

"Is everything alright?" he asked the doctor, his voice betraying how extremely concerned he was.

"Yes but there are a couple of things I wish to talk to you about." Dr. Hambrook answered as he stepped aside to let Booth in the office.

The doctor closed the door behind them and walked back to his desk. As he sat down he tried reassuring Booth.

"Mr. Booth, you have no need to be nervous. I told you, everything is fine."

Booth nodded but he still wasn't reassured. If everything has been in fact alright then Temperance and him would have been on their way out of this hospital this second. Instead Booth found himself sitting in the doctor's office. Therefore there was something else. There just had to be.

"Your wife..."

"She's not my wife." Booth immediately cut in.

He turned to look at Temperance and was rewarded by an evil glare that told him it had been rude to cut off the doctor like that.

"Sorry. As I was about to say, your girlfriend simply experienced Braxton Hicks contractions. I can assure you that there is nothing to be concerned about. The baby is safe, the uterus was simply contracting but there was no dilating of the cervix so she is not in labor. Most people confuse Braxton Hicks contractions with labor so you did a good thing to bring her to the hospital."

Booth let out a sigh of relief. Braxton Hicks, why hadn't he thought of that before? He remembered his sister having the exact same thing when she had been pregnant with her first child. He should have known.

"But this doesn't mean that there isn't a slight chance for her to lose her baby. Temperance and I discussed her work schedule and I am a bit worried that if she keeps things up like this, she could give birth prematurely. To avoid any of that, she is being put on bed-rest starting today. I think it would be a very good idea and could save a whole lot of further complications."

"Got it." Booth replied.

"Also, I noticed something very... interesting as I was checking you earlier." The doctor added, talking directly at Temperance this time. "Has your obstetrician ever said anything to you about multiple births?"

"No, she hasn't. Why?"

"Because when I did your ultrasound, I noticed two babies in your uterus, not just one like it was written in your file, and I definitely caught two distinctive heartbeats."

Brennan's eyes grew wider as the words spoken by the doctor registered in her brain. Two babies? How was that possible? How come her obstetrician hadn't noticed that before?

"But how is it possible that...?"

"Your obstetrician hadn't noticed? Well, at first, I wasn't so sure myself so I'm not surprised that he or she hadn't noticed. What I think happened in your case is that one of the babies was hiding the other one. What surprises me a bit more is the fact that your doctor hadn't heard the two heartbeats."

Brennan thought back to a few appointments ago. She remembered her doctor mentioning that the heartbeats were really quick. Could she have been mistaken two different heartbeats to be just one? It was the most logical explanation but she still thought that her obstetrician had done a rather poor job.

She turned to look at Booth but he avoided looking at her. Twins? They were having twins? Twins as in two babies, he felt like asking the doctor but he knew that would only make him look stupid. How was it possible that her obstetrician hadn't seen that before? Not that it truly mattered. He'd love them both anyway but... would they be capable of raising two kids at a time? One seemed hard enough.

"One last thing. If you are interested in knowing the sex of the babies, I have it right here in the file."

"No. We want to wait." Booth replied, snapping back to reality.

He had spoken before Temperance even had a chance to. He didn't want to know but he had gut feeling that she did.

"OK then." The doctor said, getting up. "You can go home."

"Thank you."

The three of them shook hands before the doctor escorted them to the door.

"Uh Doc, just so we know. There aren't any more babies hiding in there, are there?" Booth asked.

"No there aren't." The doctor replied, laughing lightly, opening the door for the couple.

Booth and Brennan stepped out into the hallway and made their way to the waiting room where Angela was still sitting. They had barely walked in that Angela was already up on her feet and was rushing to them.

"Oh my god, Sweetie." She said as she pulled her best friend into a hug. "Are you okay? Is everything fine? Why did Booth have to go in? Something is wrong with the baby, isn't it?"

"Relax, Angela, everything is fine." Brennan replied, trying desperately to free herself from her friend's tight embrace.

"Then why did Booth have to go in?" Angela then asked, freeing her friend.

Brennan looked up at Booth and smiled. She then turned her attention back to her friend and took a deep breath.

"We're having twins." She announced somewhat proudly.

"What?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth laughed quietly to himself as he drove Brennan back to her apartment.

"What?" Brennan asked, laughing at Booth's out-of-the-blue laugh.

"I was just thinking about Angela and the face she made when you told her that we were having twins."

Brennan smiled as she recalled what had happened in the waiting room.

"Yeah. That was pretty priceless, wasn't it?"

"It sure was."

The two of them laughed again.

Angela's mouth had dropped after Brennan had announced being pregnant with twins. She had been in shock for a few seconds before jumping up and down and squealing in joy. Several people had turned to look at them and slightly embarrassed, Brennan had dragged her friend out of the hospital where Angela had hugged Brennan for the second time in less than five minutes. She had then hugged Booth who had been rather surprised.

Temperance turned her attention back out the window. She still couldn't believe she was having twins. She didn't feel like she was carrying two babies. Now she understood why she had gain so much weight over the last few weeks and why she had feel like the baby had been kicking all over the place.

Suddenly a weird feeling crept inside of her. She was going to be a mother. It hadn't fully hit herthat she was going to be one until this second. She suddenly got really scared. She was going to be a motherof two babies, as if one wasn't enough.

"Booth, we're having twins." She said after being quiet for ten minutes.

"I know. I was there when the doctor told us." Booth replied, teasingly.

"No, I mean, it just hit me now. We're having twins. That's two babies, Booth."

"I know how to count Temperance."

"What are we going to do?"

"We're going to raise them, that's what."

"You really think we can handle two babies?"

Booth casted a quickly glance at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"No but I'm sure we can manage."

"How can you be so sure?"

"I don't know, I just am."

"But I don't know how to be a mother. What am I going to do once the babies are going to be born?"

At that instant he wanted to reach out for her. She needed comfort and unfortunately he couldn't give her some at the moment. He knew how she must have been feeling at the moment. He remembered feeling the exact same way a couple of months before his son's birth but he also knew that that feeling was normal.

"Temperance, parenting is something you pick up with time. You'll pick it up, just like I did with Parker. I was scared too at first when I found out Rebecca was pregnant. But the day that I first saw Parker, I knew that that was why God had put me on this Earth for."

Booth heard her laugh lightly.

"I know you don't believe in religion but you'll see what I mean the day you'll hold your babies for the first time. There isn't anything like it."

Brennan smiled. She still didn't want children but hearing Booth talking about parenting, she found herself being excited at the thought of holding her children in her arms. She couldn't wait to see them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

OK so now that it's out in the open, I need your help. I'm having the hardest time deciding what to name Temperance's twins. Now I haven't decided yet if it was going to be two girls, two boys or a boy and a girl but I still need to figure out how to name them. I found a lot of names but narrowed it down to 8 names for the girls and 11 names for the boys. That's when you come in. Pick your favorite name in each category and send me a review with your decision in it. Oh and one more thing, keep in mind that the last name is Brennan. Here are the names:

Boys: Andrew, David, Elliott, Blake, Lukas, Seth, Skyler, Leo, Elijah, Derek, Anthony

Girls: Mia, Brooke, Riley, Lily, Caitlin, Paige, Brianna, Zoey

Take your pick. The names with the most votes win, obviously. And I accept anonymous reviews so everybody can review, even those who read and think they can't review because they don't have an account on this site.


	9. Chapter 6: Ultimatum Part 1

Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter and who voted for the names (and there were a lot! almost 55 votes!). Here is an extra long chapter just for you. Enjoy:-)

Few things before we start: I have no clue what the weather is like in Washington in the middle of July, hence why there is no temperature actually written. Second, Miner Elementary School is an actual school in Washington.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

July had come along and had brought with it an unbearable heatwave. Brennan had moved to Booth's place, where there was at least air conditioning which made her bed-rest a little less painful. Her air conditioning had broken ages ago and she still hadn't had it fixed.

The days were long for Brennan. She had only been on bed-rest for a month but to her it seemed more like a year. She knew that she was doing this for the babies' well being but she couldn't help missing her work and her colleagues. They were nice enough to stop by for lunch about once a week but Brennan found it surprisingly not enough. And Booth had been so nice to her, bringing her breakfast in bed every morning before he left for work and spending his lunch hour with her. The days seemed less long since he had started doing that about two weeks earlier but she was still bored out of her mind.

The days looked all the same for the pregnant woman so it was obvious to her, as Booth's alarm went off that morning, that this day would be the same as every other day since that faithful afternoon at the hospital.

She felt cold as Booth unwrapped his arms from around her and got up. She noticed that the blankets were down at her feet so she pulled them up. She heard Booth make his way to the bathroom to take his shower. She opened her eyes and looked at the time. 7:00 am. Just like any other morning, she thought.

She listened to the water running from the bathroom two rooms away and let it soothe her back to sleep.

She woke up again to the smell of breakfast coming from the kitchen. Booth had left the door to the bedroom open and she could smell the eggs and the bacon he was making. Her stomach growled at the same time as one of the twin pressed against her bladder. Getting up as quickly as she could, she made her way to the bathroom.

Minutes later she was back in the comfort of Booth's bed and was laying on her back. She listened as Booth rummaged through his kitchen, taking out a plate and a glass from the cupboards, a knife and a fork from the drawer and the orange juice from the fridge. She knew his routine and she knew that in exactly three minutes he'd be setting down the food tray in front of her, after making a brief stop to the bathroom to grab the prenatal vitamins that he would set beside the orange juice, and would sit beside her as she ate. He'd sit there for about thirty seconds, would watch her eat before forcing himself to get up and get ready for work. She'd watch him get dressed and would listen to him brush his teeth in the bathroom. Then he'd come to the room, wish her a nice day, would give her a quick peck either on the cheek or the lips depending on how late he was for work, would pick up the tray and leave the room. Minutes later she would hear the door to the house close shut behind him and would soon be followed by the sound of the SUV engine. This was the routine and it had been like so ever since she had been put on bed-rest.

As if on cue, Booth walked in exactly three minutes later and set the tray in front of her. She smiled at him as she leaned forward to claim his lips.

"Thank you." She then said softly.

She picked up the fork and started to eat.

"You're welcome." He replied as softly.

"What are your plans for today?" she asked him knowing that it would only torture her.

He was still working on the Thompson girl case. New bones had been discovered after the ones she had analyzed turned out to be coming from another child who's killer had been caught at least. Zach had analyzed the new bones and analysis had shown that the bones were in fact those of Jennifer Thompson. The bones had been discovered two weeks ago and Booth was still trying to get the family to open up to him.

"I just have the feeling that they know more than they are telling us." Booth had told her one night.

"I was thinking about going to Jennifer's school and talk to some of her teachers. If the parents won't open up to me, maybe the teachers will." Booth replied, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Are you coming back here for lunch?" she asked hopefully as she took a bite out of her toast.

"Only if you want me to." He replied.

"I do."

"Then I will."

Booth smiled before kissing her on the forehead.

"I need to get ready for work."

And as he did, Brennan watched him and the two of them talked a bit more about the Thompson case.

"I really wish I could go with you." She told him.

"You really don't like this whole bed-rest thing, huh?"

"Not really. I feel so useless. I mean, you won't even let me clean the house while you're at work. I mean, you let me live here for free, it's the least I could do."

"I can start making you pay a rent if it would make you feel any better." Booth joked as he fixed the collar of his shirt.

"No it's okay. Maybe you not letting me clean the house isn't so bad after all."

Booth laughed quietly.

"I'm going to brush my teeth."

While Booth was gone, Brennan ate silently. She couldn't believe how things had turned out. She never would have thought that a one-night stand with Booth would have made her a mother of two and she certainly hadn't seen this comfortable routine coming. Being with Booth was so much different from all the men she had ever gone out with and she was surprised how "work" Booth and "home" Booth were so different. At work, things mostly had to go his way or he'd get mad but at home, he was so much more considerate and would go out of his way to meet her halfway on things.

She didn't have a chance to think much about it since Booth came back quickly and started looking through his drawers for a matching pair of socks.

"I don't get why it is so hard to find a pair of socks in this world. Is there some sort of anthropological theory about it, Bones?"

"No, I don't think so." Brennan replied, laughing. "I can make one up if you want though."

"No, that'll be okay Bones. You need your rest."

When he finally found a pair of socks, he sat down on the bed to put them on. Turning around to look at the time, he realized that he was late.

"Man Cullen's going to have a go at me if I show up late again." He said as he got up quickly and walked to Brennan's side of the bed.

He bent down at gave her a quick peck on the cheek (she totally knew it) and grabbed the tray.

"All done?" he asked her as he picked it up.

"I guess." She replied as Booth took the tray away from her.

"I'll see you around 1:00 pm." He said as he walked out the room.

Five minutes later, Brennan heard him shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth stepped out of the elevator and rapidly made his way to his office. He was at least twenty minutes late because of the traffic and he knew that if his boss ever found out that he had been late for the third time in three days, there were big chances that he would get yelled at.

He stopped dead in his tracks as he walked in his office and saw his boss sitting at his desk. What was he doing there?

"Agent Booth." Cullen said as he got up. "Late again?"

The emphasis on the word again had worked its charm on Booth and he suddenly found himself apprehensive.

"Sorry, Sir. The traffic was really bad, there was an accident on..."

"I didn't ask for your life story, Booth."

The tone had been cold and angry. What was going on? So he was twenty minutes late today? He would have made it in time hadn't it been for the accident. Why was he all angry at him for?

"What are your plans for today?" Cullen then asked.

"Well I was planning on going to Miner Elementary School and talk with some of Jennifer Thompson's teachers, see what they have to say about her."

"Good. What time are you planning on coming back?"

"I don't know. Two thirty, three o'clock."

"Fine." Cullen said as he got up and made his way to the door, walking past Booth on the way. "I want you in my office at three."

"But Sir wha...?"

"Don't forget!" Cullen added over his shoulder as he walked away to his own office.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"He wants to see me in his office at three." Booth said.

"Do you know why?" Brennan asked him.

"No, he didn't even give me the time to ask him why."

"That's weird."

"You don't say. Sorry, babe, but I have to go. I have a few things to do before I go to Jennifer's school. Have a nice day."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was a little past three when Booth jogged in the FBI headquarters and went on his way to Cullen's office. He was late for the second time today and once again it hadn't been his fault. He had gotten one of Jennifer's teachers to open up about the girl and had learn valuable clues that could lead to her killer. But Cullen wouldn't care about that and Booth knew it.

That was why he was more than apprehensive when he knocked on his boss' door.

"Come in, Booth. No need to tell you you're late again."

"Sorry, Sir." Booth replied, trying to sound as sorry as he possibly could without making it sound fake.

"Please, sit down." Cullen said as he got up and went to close the door. "I guess you already know why you're here."

"Again, I'm sorry Sir but I don't."

"Really?"

Cullen sat back down at his desk and stared into the agent's eyes.

"I really thought you were smart, Agent Booth. Really, I did. Such a shame." He said as he shook his head.

"With all due respect, Sir, I..."

"When I asked you to become the direct link between the Jeffersonian Medico-Lab and the FBI, I certainly hadn't expected such lack of professionalism from you."

"I'm sorry, what?"

"That squint of yours, Dr. Brennan."

"Is that what this is all about, my relationship with Dr. Brennan?"

"Booth, I don't need to remind you that it is frowned upon to have romantic relationships with work partners. Now when I made you the direct link between the FBI and the Jeffersonian Institute, it wasn't so you could find yourself a wife."

"With all due respect, Sir, I didn't do it on purpose to fall in love with Dr. Brennan. It just happened that way."

Cullen knew that Booth was speaking the truth on that. Never in his wildest dream had he actually thought that his best agent in the Bureau and the apparently best forensic anthropologist in her field would get together. Not only did he despise her but many times he had seen the two of them bickering and arguing and he hadn't thought that there would have been any romantic spark between the two of them.

"Nevertheless, Agent Booth, it happened. I now understand why you refused to take the job as an undercover agent."

"Sorry, Sir, but this decision was not based on Dr. Brennan. I didn't like being undercover, there was too much stress and I just didn't think that I would be able to deal with it permanently."

"Unfortunately, Booth, I make the decisions here."

"But Sir..."

"Would you quit calling me Sir, you are not in the army anymore Booth."

"Sorry."

"As I was saying, I make the decisions here Booth, and I decided that you would take the position as an undercover agent. You are being transferred to Seattle where you will get the proper training."

"But Sir... I mean, Mr. Cullen. I can't. Temperance is pregnant, she can't fly with me to Seattle."

"Then she will just have to stay here now isn't she?"

"My kids will be here in Washington. I can't live without my children, Sir."

Cullen rubbed his face with his hands. How had this become so complicated? If only he had known that Booth would fall for a squint, he never would have made him the direct link with the Jeffersonian. Ugh. This had been the worst mistake of his career.

"Fine. Then there's another solution to this."

"Please, tell me."

"Either you take the job as the undercover agent or you are being demoted to a regular field agent and thus lose your position as the link between the Jeffersonian Institute and us and you lose your girlfriend as your partner."

He could see that Booth had been about to reply.

"I'm sorry Agent Booth but this is my final decision."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please review everybody! Don't forget, I don't bite:-)

Oh and one more thing, I have no clue what the rules in the FBI for Booth's and Brennan's situation. Maybe there isn't one but I just thought that it would be "fun" to put one in the story.


	10. Chapter 6: Ultimatum Part 2

A/N: Sorry about Cullen guys. After all, it gives the story yet another twist. Here's part 2 and Booth's decision.

Disclaimer: I do not own the phrase "fresh batch of pregnancy hormones". Came from Friends (Ross said it to Rachel) and I just thought it was appropriate.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth sighed loudly as he walked up to his desk and fell in his chair. He knew that he should have been heading home, that Temperance would be waiting for him but he just didn't have the courage to face her just yet. Facing her would mean that he would be forced to choose between her and his career, the two most important things in his life. He didn't want Cullen to be mad at him but he'd never be able to give up Temperance and his children for him either. On the other hand being demoted would be such a slap in the face. He knew he'd have to choose really soon. Cullen wouldn't wait forever for an answer.

He didn't know how long he sat at his desk, his head resting against his palms, but his cell phone brought him brutally out of his reverie.

"Booth." He said, after putting the phone to his ear.

"Booth, where are you?"

The sound of her voice made his heart ache and he sighed again. What was he going to do? Just hearing her voice made him regret leaving Washington and he hadn't even left yet. He didn't think he would actually be able to do this if he ever left for Seattle. He didn't think he'd be able to attempt this new relationship as a long distance one.

"Booth? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. Sorry. I'm coming home soon, Tempe. There are just a few things I need to do at the office. It won't take long, I promise."

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?"

Yes. I have to go to Seattle and leave you and the twins behind, he almost answered but held himself back. He'd tell her face-to-face. It would be better.

"Yes, actually, something is wrong but I'll talk to you when I get home, okay? Have you eaten supper yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Do you want me to get something on the way?"

"Chinese food would be nice."

"Then Chinese food it is."

He had tried to sound cheerful but had failed miserably.

"Booth..."

"We'll talk soon, baby." He said, interrupting her.

He hung up before she even had a chance to reply.

Getting to his feet, he decided that sulking in his office wasn't going to solve anything.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He unlocked the door with his left hand, his right one busy holding the stack of Chinese food he had picked up. He hadn't realized how hungry he had been until Sid had brought him enough food to feed an entire army. Thanking the bartender, he had paid him and left the restaurant.

Now here he was, standing outside his house, trying to gather up enough strength to walk in and face her. He didn't understand why it was so hard. He never had any trouble before when it came to choosing work over love so what was so different this time?

He quietly opened the door, not wanting Temperance to know he was home yet but when he heard some moving around in the living room he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide very long. He stepped in the apartment and closed the door behind him. Taking off his shoes, he tried his best not to drop the food all over the floor then entered the living room. Temperance was sitting on the couch, watching some show on TV.

"I'm home." Booth announced softly.

His gaze met hers and he knew that he wouldn't be able to hide what had happened for much longer. He knew she'd see right through him, like she always did, despite her lack of emotional IQ with the others.

"I brought Chinese food, like you asked. I'm pretty sure we have enough food in there to last us three days."

"Great."

As he made his way to the kitchen he heard her get up from the couch. He heard her steps on the hardwood floor behind him and only stopped once he did. He turned around to see her standing pretty close to him. Her blue eyes were searching his for answers to her questions but he wouldn't let her find them until they had eaten something. He had made up his mind on his way home or so he thought he had. Just the thought of what he was going to do...

He pushed the thought aside. He handed her a plate and watched her as she opened the boxes and picked out whatever she wanted. He did the same and the two of them sat down at the table. He could see that she wanted to ask him what was wrong but that she was holding back. For once he was thankful that she simply didn't ask any questions. He still needed time to gather up some courage.

They talked about nothing in particular and the air was thick with awkwardness. But after fifteen minutes of small talk, Brennan couldn't stand the awkwardness anymore.

"Booth, I know there's something wrong that you are not telling me and I want to know what it is."

Booth sighed and dropped his fork in his plate.

"I just had a really bad day at work today."

"The interrogation with the teachers didn't go well?"

"No, that actually went really well. I found out that the Thompson family wasn't such the happy family as they described themselves to be and that Jennifer had a lot of issues with her parents."

"If it's not the Thompson case then what is it?"

Booth took a deep breath.

"Cullen called me in his office today."

"Oh."

"He isn't too happy with our situation, let me tell you that."

Brennan nodded. She knew that Cullen wasn't too fond of her. In fact, she knew he despised her and all of the other squints as well but she had never thought that he would actually be against her and Booth being in a relationship. Was there actually a rule at the FBI against them being a couple? Booth had never said anything about it so she hardly doubted there was one. Unless Booth hadn't known himself. And why should Cullen had a problem with their relationship? Even if it was against the rule, she wasn't FBI so why should it even matter? Was there something else she didn't know about? Was he trying to break up with her?

She pushed the tears that were threatening to fall at the thought of Booth breaking up with her. No he loved her too much for that, or so she thought anyway.

"He gave me a choice."

"What kind of choice?"

She knew her voice was betraying her and how she truly felt about this. Her voice cracked and she could see in Booth's eyes that he had heard.

"It's either I move to Seattle to be trained as an undercover agent or I stay here with you but being demoted to a normal field agent."

She had always thought that Booth had been a "normal" field agent and hadn't really known that there were different kinds.

"What I mean is that either I stay here and lose you as my partner or I move away and lose you altogether."

She nodded again, dropping her gaze to her food. She suddenly found that she wasn't hungry anymore. Losing Booth was something she just couldn't stand. She just couldn't see her life without him in it or see herself raising these kids on her own when Booth was thousands of miles away from her. She just couldn't see any of that happening. She secretly wished that he would choose demotion over his transfer to Seattle but she wasn't going to tell him. After all, this was a decision he needed to make on his own.

"You still haven't said anything." Booth mentioned after a few minutes of eating quietly.

"I don't know what to say, Booth. Cullen doesn't want us together and you have to make a decision."

"I was... I was kind of hoping we'd make this decision together."

"Well what do you want me to say? Go to Seattle. Leave me alone with the twins in Washington."

"Bones, I don't want to go to Seattle. I want to stay here with you and the babies and be a family. Do you really think that I am happy with my boss' ultimatum? If it were only for me, we wouldn't be in this situation."

"And what situation is that, Seeley?"

The emphasis on his name made him regret his choice of words.

"You getting me pregnant or you being in a relationship purely because I'm having your babies?"

"That's not what I meant, Temperance."

"Then what did you mean?"

Anger was rushing through her, her heart was racing like crazy and she was shaking. She had never been so mad at him in her life. Their situation? What situation was that and why was he so unhappy about it? Had he been faking this entire time?

"Did you get a fresh batch of pregnancy hormones today or something? We'll you just let me explain. I meant to say that if it were only for me, we wouldn't be here, trying to decide what to do with our future just because my boss doesn't think it appropriate for us to date. That's what I meant."

Temperance calmed down but she could still feel a little anger boiling in her somewhere. She was overreacting and she knew it.

"Booth, I don't want to lose you." She said after she finally calmed down completely.

"I don't want to lose you either, Tempe, but Cullen won't change his mind so we'll just have to deal with it. The problem with Cullen is that he doesn't want us to be together romantically. I'm sure that if we weren't, then he'd let us work together again."

"What are you saying?"

She looked up in his eyes to find them teary. "Seeley Booth was capable of crying?" she couldn't help thinking to herself.

"I'm saying that maybe it would be best if we broke up."

Brennan shook her head and looked at him desperately. She saw in his eyes that he was serious but that it pained him to have to resolve to this.

Booth reached up to cup her face but she moved away. She wasn't going to give in to this mushy stuff, it wasn't her style anyway. He wanted them to break up then he would just have to deal with the consequences.

"Tempe, I don't want to but we don't have a choice." She heard him say.

She shook her head once again.

"There was a choice, Booth, and you chose your career over me."

"No, I didn't. Just the thought of not being able to work with you anymore but seeing some other agent do, it's just more than I can take."

"Booth, I know you and I know that your very career-focused and I understand that because so am I. That's how I know that, what you just said, well you didn't mean any of that. You just don't want to get demoted because it would be an embarrassment to you in front of the others. It's this male pride you men have going for you. I won't blame you, it's in your nature. Some women might find it charming but I definitely am not one of them."

Brennan got up but Booth grabbed her by the arm.

"We don't have to do this today. You're still on maternity for a few more months."

"It's better if we do this today. It'll be too painful if we do this after the babies are born. Please drive me home."

He felt like replying that she was home but stopped himself. Torturing her or himself wouldn't do them any good.

He followed her to the SUV and was about to open the door for her when she stopped him. Sighing he jogged to the driver side and climbed in. The drive to her apartment was spent in deep and painful silence. Booth glanced sideways every now and then. Why did he have to say anything? They were doing so great. The last two months had been great, Booth actually thought he had managed to break in the wall she had built around herself. Now he'd have to start all over again.

When Booth pulled up in her parking lot and parked near the entrance, he turned to face her but she wouldn't look at him. Instead she opened the door to the SUV and climbed out.

As she passed in front of the vehicle, Booth felt his heart calling out for her and as she disappeared into the hallway of her building, he felt once again the emptiness he used to feel before they had started dating. Putting the SUV in reverse, he left the parking lot.

As he drove down the streets of Washington aimlessly, he knew that he'd have to do something about this. He wouldn't be able to stay away from her for too long. He had to be with her. He needed to be with her and Cullen would just have to accept that.

"There must be another way." He told himself for the thousandth time that night.

But this time he wouldn't rest until he'd find another solution.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wow I'm actually depressed just writing this! Please review! I have a feeling a few people won't be too happy with me. gulps


	11. Chapter 7: Visits and Surprises Part 1

To make up for all the angst and negative things that have happened in the past chapters, here is a long chapter in two parts full of small fluff.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So let me get this straight. You two are not a couple anymore but you live together?" Angela asked her best friend, taking a small bite out of her sandwich.

Angela had stopped by for a quick lunch with Tempe as she always did ever since Booth and Brennan had broken up. At first it was because she hadn't wanted Brennan to be alone for too long. Her break up with Booth had really affected her and Angela thought that she needed some cheering up.

She had been really surprised when her friend had told her she was moving in with Booth.

"I thought you two had broken up." She had told her.

"Yes but Booth figured that it would be easier for him to be in the babies' lives if we actually all shared the same house."

So Brennan had moved in with Booth five weeks after their break up. It was the first time Angela was visiting her and she still couldn't believe that after everything that had happened, Booth and Brennan were now living together. Could it be possible that Booth hadn't wanted them to break up? Could it be possible that he had had another reason for asking her to move in with him? Angela didn't know. All she knew was that she had never seen Booth as much depressed as he had been for the last six weeks.

"But how are you arranging this? I mean how many rooms are there in this house?"

The house didn't look that big and Angela wondered how many bedrooms it contained. She didn't have to wait long for an answer because her friend replied immediately.

"Technically there are two but Booth was thinking about bringing his office into the living room, put Parker in the room where his office currently is and putting me and the twins in Parker's room."

"Will the kid be happy about the change though? I mean kids are pretty territorial. I doubt he's going to let some random stranger take his room."

"Actually, Booth assured me that Parker has been wanting the small room ever since Booth has moved in here so he thinks that he will be happy."

"Talking about Parker, does he know he's going to have baby siblings soon?"

Brennan shook her head.

"Booth hasn't seen Parker since he found out I was pregnant."

"You're saying that Booth hasn't seen his child in three months?"

"Pretty much. Rebecca was so pissed at him for going undercover that she decided to punish him by keeping him away from his son. But Parker is spending the weekend. Booth is going to pick him up at his mom's tonight. We're thinking about telling him then."

Angela nodded and took another bite of her sandwich. How Booth could stand being away from his son for so long simply appalled her. Sometimes she wondered if the man had any guts. He was a cop, he fought criminals every day of his life yet he wasn't even able to put his foot down with his ex-girlfriend and now, as she could see, with his boss as well.

They made more small talk for the rest of Angela's lunch hour and slightly before 1:30, Angela got up and told her friend she better get going. She didn't want to be late. The FBI had brought in another body and Angela was supposed to sketch out the victim's face.

"How's Zach doing all by himself like that?" Brennan asked as she tried her best to get off from the couch.

Angela reached out her hand and Brennan grabbed it, much to Angela's surprise.

"He's doing great. Now if he could just finish his doctorate and get certified as a forensic anthropologist, everything would be really great."

Brennan nodded and slowly followed her friend to the door.

She actually couldn't believe how much weight she had put on this last month. Booth had joked around and her friends at work had put a bet how big the twins were going to be when they were born. So far they had predict each twin to weight at least twenty pounds. Of course, they all only been joking and Brennan had only let them laugh at her expense. So she was a little big? Who cares. In about two months, she would be a mother, a thought she was slowly warming to.

Angela bent down and rubbed her friend's belly, saying goodbye to her favorite twins and Brennan couldn't help but laugh at her friend's attitude.

"What? After all the pain you've been through, these twins need all the happiness in the world and if Booth isn't willing to give them that then I will."

"Angela. Booth just isn't willing to giving me the happiness, not them. He loves them both."

"I'm sure, Sweetie, but when Mommy isn't feeling well, the child feels it too. I'm pretty sure your kids are well aware that their daddy hurt you."

"Can we change the subject, please?" Brennan begged her friend.

She didn't like talking about what had happened between her and Booth and she felt like she had talked about it enough for the day. Angela nodded and hugged her friend before opening the door and stepping outside. It was a pretty warm day for August and the sun was shinning brightly.

"You should go outside. Lay in the sun or something. It's too much of a nice day to stay in the house."

Brennan said she'd think about it but the second her friend had left the driveway, Brennan went to Parker's room, grabbed the book she had started to read and stepped out on the deck. Sitting down in a chair, she let the sunshine penetrate her skin and felt the twins kicking in what seemed to be happiness. She lifted her shirt so that her bulging stomach was exposed, opened her book and started to read.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Daddy! I'm hungry!" Parker whined as he walked in the house, his father following closely.

She didn't know what time it was, her being engulfed in her book, so she was surprised to hear Parker's voice from the front door. She had let the screen door open so she could hear everything going on inside. She stayed in her chair and tried focusing on her book but the sound of Booth's voice made it impossible.

"I'll make dinner really soon, buddy, okay? Daddy just needs to do a couple of things before. Come on, there's someone I want you to meet."

"A new girlfriend?" Parker asked with naivety that only a child could have.

Brennan felt her heart ache at Parker's question but she was more than curious to hear what Booth was going to reply.

"No, not a new girlfriend. She's Daddy's special friend and she lives with me."

The voices were getting closer and closer and for a second, Brennan considered to hide somewhere in the yard. But her enormous belly prevented her from moving around swiftly so she stayed put and waited for Booth to find her. It didn't take long before she heard the patio door open and Booth and his son stepping out on the deck.

"Hey." She heard him say softly as it was his custom.

She felt her heart beat faster at the sound of voice and mentally cursed him for having so much power over her. She looked up at him and smiled weakly.

"Parker, I want you to meet my friend. This is Temperance."

"Hi." Parker then said, shyly. "I'm Parker."

"Well hello Parker." Brennan replied, smiling warmly at the child.

"Temperance is going to have two babies." Booth then said, out of the blue.

Brennan glared at him. That wasn't quite how she had planned to break the news to the child. Then again, he was Booth's child so he was pretty much aloud to tell him however he wanted.

"What?" Parker said.

The child's eyes immediately dropped to Temperance's stomach and his eyes grew wide in astonishment.

"There are two babies in there?" Parker asked, pointed at her belly.

Both Booth and Brennan chuckled and Booth crouched down to be at his son's height.

"Yes there are. Tempe is having twins and you know what? The twins are going to be your future brothers or sisters, we're not quite sure yet."

Parker turned to his father, not quite understanding what Booth had just said.

"But I thought only people in love had babies together." Parker said.

For the first time in his life, Booth mentally cursed his son's openness and honesty. How was he supposed to explain to a six year-old child that his daddy had gotten a woman pregnant by accident, just like he had done with his mother too, but that he did in fact love Temperance but just couldn't be with her? He was pretty sure that his son would not understand any of it since he, himself, had trouble understanding it every once in a while. So for the millionth time since the night the two of them had broken up he found himself regretting his decision. He knew she wouldn't take him back after what he had done to her, which was why he hadn't tried to make things better. Asking her to move in with him was the extent of what he was willing to do for fear of rejection and wished that this new situation would only bring them close, close like they used to be.

He noticed that both Temperance and Parker were looking at him expectantly and he realized that he still hadn't answered his son's question.

"You see son, sometimes, grown ups do things that they aren't supposed to do." Yes, that's a reasonable explanation. "But when they do things like that, they have to deal with the consequences. What happened with Temperance is something like that. I love Tempe, just not the same way mommies and daddies love each other."

"There are different types of love?" Parker asked, surprised. "How many are there?"

"More than you can count." Booth replied, wanting desperately to end this conversation.

He could feel Brennan's stare on him but he didn't want to look up. He had lied to his son about his own feelings and he didn't want Temperance to know. It would prevent so many problems if she didn't know how he truly felt.

The answer seemed to satisfy the child because he immediately turned his gaze to Temperance and her stomach. There are babies in there, he thought but that thought was pushed aside as a new question came up. How could two babies fit in there? He decided that he would ask his daddy later tonight. Right now, he just wanted to eat.

"Daddy, I'm hungry." He complained once again.

Booth got up and motioned to his son to follow him inside.

"OK, kiddo. Go watch TV while Daddy makes dinner. What do you want to eat?"

"KD!"

"Something else, Parker."

"Fine." Parker sighed as he stepped in the house. "Hot-dogs?"

"How's chicken for you?" Booth asked trying his best to divert his child from junk food meals.

"Fine but no vegetables." Brennan heard him say before Booth closed the door behind them.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan listened to what was going on in the living room as she cleared the dinner table. She didn't know if it was because of the sun or because Parker had such a contagious happy thing going for him (maybe it was a little bit of both) but she hadn't felt this energetic in days. Dinner had been rather fun, she had to admit, and it had been nice to get a little preview of how Booth interacted with his kid. She figured that maybe it would be different with the twins since she wasn't planning on not letting Booth see them every day but she still found herself wanting to see him with their children.

This motherhood thing is getting to me. She thought to himself as she laid the plates down in the sink. She'd wash them tomorrow.

She made her way to the living room where Booth and his son were busy in some kind of wrestling match. Booth had pinned his boy to the floor and was tickling him mercilessly. She leaned against the wall and watched them wrestle. She remembered one particular wrestle match her and Booth had had before their little fling. They had almost kissed that day too but Brennan's cell phone had interrupted them. She smiled at the memory of that particular afternoon.

Sensing her gaze, Booth looked up at her and smiled widely. Brennan smiled back. How could she not to? She had rarely seen Booth so happy like that.

She pushed herself from the wall and went to sit down on the couch. She watched the guys wrestle a bit more before Booth got up, leaving his son into a giggle fit on the floor.

"You okay pal?" Booth asked when he saw his son gasping for air.

"Yeah." Parker said, sitting up.

"Do you want me to get your inhaler?"

"P-please."

Parker was breathing heavily and Booth quickly ran to his child's bedroom, feeling guilty. He should have stopped earlier but never had he thought that tickling his child would have started an asthma attack. Rummaging through the child's bag, he quickly found the inhaler and jogged back to the living room. Parker was still on the floor and Booth crouched down in front of him.

"You ready?" Booth asked.

He placed the inhaler in front of his son's mouth. Parker nodded.

"On count of three. One, two, three."

Brennan heard the push of the inhaler and watched as Parker inhaled the medicine.

"Need another shot?" Booth asked his son.

Parker shook his head.

"OK then." Booth replied.

He looked up at the clock and saw that it was almost seven thirty. How long had dinner last?

"Whoa, would you look at the time? It's almost bedtime. Come on, get up. Let's give you a bath."

"But I don't like bathes." Parker whined as he got up from the floor like nothing had just happened.

"You played in the dirt all day, you really need one. Come on." Booth said, gently pushing his son towards the bathroom.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth came back twenty minutes later with a thoroughly cleaned Parker in front of him.

"Someone wants to say goodnight." Booth told Brennan who was still sitting on the couch.

She had grabbed her book from the kitchen and had gone back to the living room to read. Brennan looked up at the child who was making his way towards her.

She was surprised to see him climb on the couch and was even more surprised when he wrapped his tiny arms around her neck. Brennan pulled him closer, not quite sure if that was the right thing to do, and heard him whisper good night into her ear. She wished him a good night too.

Parker was climbing off the couch when his father spoke.

"Aren't you going to say good night to the twins, Parker?"

Parker giggled but turned to Brennan's stomach.

"Good night, twins." He told them before running off to his father.

They were about to head for Parker's room when Brennan called them back.

"Come here, Parker." She told the child.

Parker looked hesitantly at her, not sure if he should approach her or not, but one smile from Brennan seemed to help him make up his mind. He ran back to the couch and let Brennan grab his hand and place it on her stomach.

"I think someone wants to say hi." Booth said as he walked up to them.

"What is it doing?" Parker asked, surprised to feel something moving around.

"One of the babies is kicking. I think it's telling you good night too." Temperance replied, without thinking.

The words had simply slipped out of her mouth. Booth smiled. When had she gotten so maternal like this?

"That's cool! Daddy, come feel it."

Grabbing his father's hand, he placed it on Temperance's stomach, oblivious to the rush of feelings that ran through both of the adults.

"Can you feel it, Dad?" Parker asked.

"I sure can." Booth replied as he moved his hand away. "Come on, kid, it's time for bed."

Brennan listened to Parker complain as he made his way to his room. Her stomach still tingled where Booth had laid his hand and she was pretty sure she would still be feeling the heat of his skin all through the night and possibly through the next day.

Booth came back a few minutes later and dropped on the couch beside her. He turned to her and gave her a tired smile. Brennan did the same.

"Rough day?" she asked him.

"You bet."

"I didn't know your child had asthma."

"Yeah. We found out when he was two. He almost died on us."

"I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry, really. His asthma is usually under control. I guess that tickling him was a bit too intense for him. Sometimes intense emotions will do that to him."

Brennan tried to stifle a yawn but Booth caught it.

"Come on, take my bed. I'll sleep on the couch tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course. Go on. Go lay down, you look tired."

Booth leaned in and before either of them knew what was happening, he was giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. Pulling back, he avoided looking in her eyes and mumbled an apology. Feeling slightly dazed because of the kiss, Temperance got up and walked to Booth's bedroom.

Booth waited until he heard the door close shut before getting up and walking towards his phone. He picked it up and dialed a number.

"Angela? It's Booth. I need you to do me a favor."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry this chapter was so long. It's one of those chapters where you just write and write and before you know it, you have close to eight pages typed. Part 2 will be up tomorrow but that doesn't mean you don't have to review. ;-)


	12. Chapter 7: Visits and Surprises Part 2

A/N: Sea is pronounced the same way you would pronounce "see ya".

Disclaimer: I do not own the Bones cast but I do own Booth's family!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Angela, where are we going?" Brennan asked her friend.

"It's a girl's day out. I'm taking you shopping for baby clothes then we'll grab a quick lunch, do some more shopping then go eat dinner and we'll go back to my place and watch a movie."

"But Ange, I'm supposed to be on bed rest."

"I know but I'm pretty sure that one day of fun isn't going to kill your babies." she replied turning into the parking lot of the mall.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"OK listen up everyone." Booth said, grabbing everybody's attention. "We have only twenty-four hours to do everything. Angela is bringing Temperance home tomorrow at 10. We will have to be quick but do a nice job. Will everybody be able to handle it?"

There was an unanimous answer of yes and Booth smiled.

"Here's what I had in mind. I was thinking about moving Temperance in Parker's room, put Parker in my office and bring my office into the living room. Now I will break everybody into teams and every team will have different tasks."

Booth's family, along with Zach and Hodgins, had agreed to come over for the weekend to help Booth with his special surprise. He had planned on renovating the rooms so Temperance and the twins could at least have a decent place to sleep.

"Mom, you and Sea go down to the store to buy a new bed. Try to get a queen-size one, I'm sure we'll have enough space for one and try to have it delivered today or very early tomorrow morning."

The two women nodded.

"Renee, I'll need you to go with Dad and buy some paint. Now remember, we have no clue of what "kind" of twins we're getting yet so nothing pink, blue or purple. Go for neutral colors like light yellow or light green."

"Got it!" Renee replied.

"Janson, you stay here with me and we'll start moving stuff out of Parker's bedroom. Parker, you want to help me pack your stuff into boxes?"

"Yes!" Parker replied from in-between his grandmother and his aunt Renee.

The three of them were sitting on the couch, Parker in the middle, and Booth almost couldn't see him between the two other tall people. He just looked so small.

"What about us?" Hodgins asked, pointing at himself then at Zach.

"Right."

Truth be told, Booth had actually forgotten about them.

"You and Zach can clear my office. Bring the desk into the living room, I give you permission to move around some stuff and rearrange the living room but please be nice."

Zach and Hodgins nodded.

"OK so it's all set. We have a little less than twenty-four hours."

Everybody dispersed themselves as they went about their business. Sea and her mother left for the store, Renee and her dad following closely. Booth took his son by the hand and led him to his bedroom where unfolded boxes were already piled on the child's bed. Janson, Booth's brother, was already folding them when Booth and Parker walked in the room.

"Why are we doing this?" Parker asked his dad as his uncle dropped a box beside them.

"Because Temperance and the twins will need to have a place to sleep."

"Why don't they take the other room?"

"Because there wouldn't be enough space for Temperance and the twins."

"Then why doesn't Tempe just sleep with you in your room?"

Booth heard his brother chuckle quietly behind him and tried to ignore it.

"Parker, I told you already that Temperance is only my special friend. She is not my girlfriend."

"But…"

"Just help me pack some boxes, Parker." Booth interrupted his son before he could ask even more questions.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I wonder why Seeley is doing all of this." Sea asked her mother as they walked through the store's bedroom department.

"He's certainly going out of his way for that woman." Judith answered.

"Have you ever met her?"

"No but I've seen her on television a while ago. I'm surprised that she even let your brother near her. She looked really cold the last time I saw her."

"Everybody can change, Mom."

Sea's tone had been accusatory and Judith immediately defended herself.

"I didn't mean it in a mean way. I just pointed out the facts."

Judith spotted a rather comfortable looking bed and used it as an excuse to change the subject.

"Here's a fine looking bed." She said, pointing at it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This Temperance woman," Janson started, "you in love with her?"

Parker had long left the room, already bored of packing and Booth had let him go play in the backyard, leaving Booth alone with his brother. Booth had known that Janson wouldn't have kept quiet long after the child was gone. He knew his brother and he knew that he would want all of the details of why they were doing this in the first place. He also knew that Janson would have wanted to be with his latest conquest rather than being here helping out his older brother.

"That's really none of your business." Booth replied, focusing more than necessary on packing the boxes.

"Then if you're not in love with her, can I sleep with her?"

The question seemed to have the effect on Booth that his brother had expected.

"You lay one hand on her and I'll make you regret being born, Janson Booth."

"Okay okay, relax big bro. It was just a question. Man if looks could kill, I'd be dead right about now. You know, for someone who's not in love with her, you are certainly overprotective of her."

Booth ignored his brother's comment and went back to packing the boxes. He could hear Zach and Hodgins in the hall bringing the stuff from his office to the living room. For a reason he couldn't quite pinpoint at the moment, he was happy to see they were helping out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Good, everyone is here." Booth said as he walked in the living room to find that the rest of his family had come back. "What have you got?"

Renee was the first one to speak.

"Well we decided to get the light green paint and we also got some blue for the bottom of the wall and the top."

Seeing her younger brother's expression, she added quickly:

"Don't worry, Seel, it'll be nice. And for Parker's room, we got some white paint and glow-in-the-dark space stickers for the ceiling."

"That's really great. Thanks you guys. How about you two?" Booth asked, turning his attention to his mother and younger sister.

"Well we got a really nice queen-size bed that should be delivered tomorrow at nine. We also got matching bedspread, cushions and curtains for the bedroom." Sea replied.

Booth only prayed that everything would match. His family had the bad habit of having slightly non-matching tastes.

"We also found two beautiful cribs in a garage sale on the way back and we bought them. They are both in perfect condition and are waiting on the front lawn for you." Judith added. "The husband was nice enough to bring them over with his brother for free."

Booth walked to the window and peered outside. The two cribs were indeed beautiful if you overlooked the fact that they desperately needed another paint-job. He turned his attention back to his family.

"We didn't bother buying blankets for the babies since Temperance will probably get some at her baby shower."

"She's having a baby shower?"

"Of course." Sea replied. "All first-time mothers need to have a baby shower. We'll plan it for her."

"Okay sure. So what else?"

"I think that's pretty much it." Renee replied. "That's all you asked us to buy."

"Really, that is great you guys. Thank you for everything. Janson and I are almost done clearing the rooms and we'll soon be able to start painting."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn't take long for Booth and Janson to finish clearing the rooms and soon enough, the whole team was preparing for the painting. Renee and Janson laid the plastic over the carpets in both rooms while Marceus, Booth's father, along with Booth opened the jars of paint and started mixing them. Everybody changed into old clothing and they all got to work.

The afternoon seemed to just flash by and, by five o'clock, both rooms had received their first coat of paint. They ordered some pizza and after dinner they all went back to work. Janson and Marceus started working on the bed frame while Booth, Sea, Renee and Judith gave another coat of paint to the cribs. Zach and Hodgins had left after dinner, claiming to be too tired to go on and Booth had had no choice but to let them go. He didn't care if they walked out on him as long as his family was still there.

They had started a little past 6:30 and the sun was now setting slowly. It was 8:30 and everything was finished and Booth was pretty pleased with all the work they had gotten done.

"We'll just leave the cribs out here. Let them dry over the night. For now we just need some rest. You all can go home for the night but I want to see you all of you at 5:00 am sharp."

He thought he heard some complaining but he didn't care. They needed to get everything done before Temperance got back in the morning and he wanted everything to be perfect.

Booth tossed and turned all night partially because every time he would be on the verge to fall asleep, his son would wake him up by kicking him in his sleep. There had been no way he would have let Parker sleep on the couch or in his new but still paint smelly room of his. He had planned on sleeping on the couch himself but his bed had called to him. He had decided to listen to it.

He was pretty happy to see his whole family standing at his door at 5:00 am sharp the next morning. They all looked tired but seemed cheery nonetheless as they walked in the house. Booth immediately took control of everything once again.

"This morning we need to finish painting. Renee, you take Temperance's room today and you do that blue thing you wanted to do. Sea, you can help her. Mom and I will take Parker's room. You guys finish the bed frame and the drawers you started doing last night. We have less than five hours before Temperance comes back and I want everything done before she gets here."

Everybody nodded and separated.

The hours that followed were spent in a rather nervous frenzy. Parker went from room to room to take a look at what was going on, all the while complaining that he wanted some breakfast. Sighing out of frustration, Booth had fixed him a quick breakfast before going back to Parker's new room to help finish up the painting. It was almost seven o'clock and they had only an hour to finish painting before they'd have to start bringing in the furniture. Windows were opened and fans were turned on in the rooms. Everything had to be ready for Temperance's return.

Booth picked up his phone around 8:15 and dialed Angela's number. He was surprised that she picked up after the first ring.

"Hey it's me. How's Brennan?" Booth asked.

"She's okay. She's taking a shower. Listen she's dying to leave my place. Now I'll try to hold her back but I don't know how long I will last. I already talked her into going out for breakfast but I don't think I'll be able to do much more. Are you guys almost done?"

"We finished painting, now we're just getting some breakfast. We're all starved. After that, we'll start bringing in the furniture and arrange the rooms."

"Good. So you are almost done."

"Yes but try your best to bring her back at ten and not before."

"I'll try."

"Call me when you leave the restaurant."

"Deal. Listen, Booth, I can hear Brennan coming. I'll call you later."

Booth heard the click and knew Angela had hung up.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come ON!" Booth mentally told his brother and father as they slowly made their way into the bedroom.

It was close to ten and Angela had called saying that they would be at his house in less than twenty minutes and that had been at least ten minutes ago, Booth thought. He sighed a sigh of relief when his brother and father put down the bed frame on the floor near the window where Booth had wanted it. He then helped them set the mattress down on it and the men were quickly followed by Renee and her mother who put on the covers. Booth went back to Parker's room to see how everything looked like. It was a little small but Parker had assured him that he loved it.

Sea was standing in front of the window, watching out for Angela's car. She looked over at Booth and signaled to him that she still hadn't arrived. Booth smiled encouragingly at her.

Minutes ticked by and Booth's nervousness grew each second. He didn't think they would make it in time. It was 9:57 and Angela had called at least seventeen minutes ago. They would be here any seconds.

"Hurry up, guys!" Booth told his family.

Renee was busy attaching the mobile over one of the cribs and Janson was making sure that everything was solid and dry.

"She's here." He heard Sea call from the living room.

They all looked at each other and Booth took a deep breath.

"This is it."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Angela turned into Booth's driveway praying that everything was done. She looked at Brennan who was staring at the cars in the driveway.

They could have been more subtle, she thought to herself.

"Angela, why are there so many cars in the driveway?"

"I don't know." Angela lied. "Maybe Booth had a guys' night or something."

"Maybe."

But Brennan didn't sound too convinced.

The two girls got out of the car and Angela helped her friend bring in the bags of clothes. There weren't a lot but Angela had also bought new clothes for her friend for after the birth.

Brennan was surprised to find the door unlocked but was even more surprised when she walked in to see Booth and Parker standing among strangers. Booth smiled at her and relieved her of her bags. Then, putting his arm around her waist, he introduced her to his family.

"Temperance, I want you to meet my younger brother Janson, my younger sister Sea, my older sister Renee…"

"It's short but Renata." Renee immediately cut in.

"Thank you, Renata." Booth added, glaring at his sister. "And these are my parents, Marceus and Judith. Everybody, this is Temperance."

"Oh Seeley, she is beautiful." Judith cried out as she walked up to Brennan and pulled her into a hug. "You couldn't have picked someone so perfect to have more children with."

Brennan turned to Booth who she saw was blushing tremendously. She couldn't help laughing at his expression.

"Mom, if you want to let go of Temperance, there's something I would like to show her."

Judith let go of the woman and nodded understandingly at her son.

"What's going on?" Brennan asked as she saw everybody looking at each other.

"I have a surprise for you." Booth whispered, taking her hand.

Booth led her to Parker's old room and put his free hand on the doorknob.

"Close your eyes." He told her.

Brennan laughed nervously but closed her eyes. She heard Booth opening the door and had to fight the urge to simply open eyes at the same time. What was he going to show her in there? What was the surprise?

She felt him pull her into the new room. It smelled like paint. What had he done?

"Open your eyes."

And she did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Part 3 coming up tonight, if and only IF I get more than twenty reviews for this one. ;-)


	13. Chapter 7: Visits and Surprises Part 3

Here's part 3 of Chapter 7, hopefully the last part for that chapter.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was barely aware of Booth talking, too focused on her surroundings. She still couldn't believe what Booth had done and in such a short time period. Everything was so nice, from the light green and blue on the walls, to her new bed at the far end of the room and the two cribs beside her. She noticed a changing table near where she was standing and a dresser across from it. How Booth had managed to place all of this in the room and not make it look smaller simply amazed her.

She tore her gaze from the room to look at Booth. He looked worried. She knew she hadn't said anything yet but she was too speechless. He took a few steps towards her and locked eyes with her. The tension was too strong for her and she looked away.

"It's beautiful, Booth." She said softly. "Everything is."

She was tearing up just looking at the room. It was so unlike her but then again, everything else had been unlike her lately. Never had she dreamed of having children and now here she was expecting twins. Never had she thought her and Booth would be a couple but then she had gone and surprised herself by dating him for two months. Everything had been unlike her and she found that it felt great to do things differently once in a while, that it felt great to just… live.

It was amazing how examining one particular room could make her feel that way about herself. Never had she felt anything like it. She turned to Booth once again and saw that he still looked worried.

"Really, I mean it, Booth. Everything is so nice."

Her voice had broken and a few happy tears had trailed down her cheek. Laughing lightly, she wiped it off and smiled at Booth.

"Thank you." She added in a whisper.

Then turning around, she noticed that Booth's entire family stood behind her.

"Thank you to you all." She said to them and was rewarded by a big group hug.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Come on, Parker, your mom is here!" Booth yelled at his son from the living room.

"What is he doing?" Temperance asked from the couch.

"I don't know but if he doesn't hurry up, his mom is going to be mad at me. Parker, come on! Let's go!"

"Coming Dad!" he heard his son say from his new room.

He finally came out two minutes later with his bag and a few toys.

"I'm ready." Parker announced.

"Oh yeah? You're going out without your shoes?" Booth asked, teasingly.

"Oopsie."

Parker dropped to the floor and grabbed his shoes. He tried to hurry. He didn't want his mother to be mad at his dad because of him. He tried tying his shoes but found that it was an impossible task to do when you were in a hurry.

"Need help, buddy?" Booth asked.

"No, I can do it on my own, Dad. I'm not a baby anymore."

Booth chuckled and looked over at Brennan who was also laughing at Parker's comment. He then watched his son putting on his shoes and tried not to let the sad feeling get to him. There would be other weekends when he'd be able to spend some time with his son. Next time he'd see him, Parker would have two new siblings. He found that he couldn't wait to introduce them to him. Maybe Rebecca would let him come to the hospital?

"All set?" Booth asked his son.

"All set." Parker replied.

Parker stood up and looked at his dad.

"Hug?" Booth asked.

Parker nodded and got caught in a giant bear hug from his dad. After ten seconds, Booth finally put his son back on the ground and opened the door for him.

"Bye Tempe!" Parker called out.

"Bye Parker! See you in a few weeks!" Temperance replied from the living room.

Booth watched as his son made his way to his mother's car and climbed in. He watched them as they drove out of the driveway and only closed the door once they were out of sight. He joined Temperance in the living room and collapsed on the couch.

They sat quietly for a few seconds, Temperance not quite sure when it would be right to talk.

"Thank you." Booth told her after a while.

"For what?" she replied, confused.

"For making me do this. For keeping me in the babies' lives even though we're not together."

"Well I wasn't going to deprive you of your children. Your DNA is in there too."

Booth chuckled.

"Well, when you put it that way…"

He turned to her and smiled but his smile quickly faded.

"I just don't think I would be able to do this again with the twins. Doing it with Parker is hard enough but having to let go of your children, I don't think I would be able to do it. It's not that I don't love my son, I guess that I just got used to it."

"Seeley, that's a horrible thing to say."

"I know but then again, I've been doing this for almost seven years. I learned to cope with it. I learned that there would always be other weekends and that my child wasn't leaving me forever."

"I understand."

There were a few more minutes of silence. Everything was so quiet. For Booth, it seemed quieter after all the action that had taken place in his house over the weekend. He thought he could still hear the drills, the saws, the fans, the people talking and laughing, Parker running around in the background, plastic being stretched out or stretched off. The whole weekend had been perfect. His parents had finally seen Parker after almost a year, he had seen his sisters and brother for the first time in ten months and his parents for the first time since he had come back from his undercover assignment. Yes, the weekend had been perfect.

He turned to look at Temperance and smiled once again. She wasn't looking at him, she seemed to have zoned out. So she didn't see when his smile disappeared and that in his eyes appeared unspoken love. She didn't see when his eyes cried out to her to look at him and when she finally did look at him, everything in his eyes had disappeared.

Booth cleared his throat and turned his gaze away.

"So you really like the room?" he asked her.

"Of course. I was so happy you did this."

"Think nothing of it. I figured that now was the time to start preparing for the twins' birth. I mean, we don't know. You could into labor tomorrow and then nothing would be ready."

"Well thank you for being so logical." Temperance mocked him.

Booth chuckled.

"There's still one thing though that we still haven't figured out yet."

"What?"

"Names. What are we going to name the babies? Got any ideas?"

"Angela and I talked about it a bit last night. She came up with a few ideas that I think you will like."

"Okay. Shoot."

"Well, she came up with Anthony and Skyler if we're having two boys and Mia and Paige for two girls."

"I'm all for Anthony but the rest of the names, I'm not sure I like them."

"What about you? Have you got any ideas?"

"My mom told me that a cousin of mine had a baby girl and she named her Lily."

Brennan seemed to consider the name for a second or two. Lily. Lily Brennan. Yeah, that could work.

"I like it."

"Good."

"So, so far, we have Anthony and Lily. We're still missing two names."

They both paused to think for a minute. Choosing baby names was difficult, Booth realized, and he suddenly found himself happy that he never had that experience with Parker. Rebecca had been the one to choose his son's name and he was now quite thankful.

He looked over at Brennan who seemed deep in concentration. She seemed to be having the same difficulties when it came to names.

"How about Caitlin?" She finally asked after a few minutes of silence.

"Nah. Zoey?"

"I don't think so. Brooke?"

"Brooke Brennan? Too many Br's."

"Fine then. You pick one."

"Okay. How about Riley?"

"Riley? For a girl or for a boy?"

"For a girl. It was be original since it is usually more of a masculine name."

Booth watched as, once again, Temperance seemed to consider the name. She did like the name Riley and the fact that it was original. She could almost picture her daughter, ten years from now, running around the yard, climbing trees just like a little tomboy. She could also see Lily, sitting in the grass, playing some girly game with her best friend. Yes, she liked that name.

"I think we have a deal."

"Okay so now we're just missing one name. Our baby boy's name."

"How about Lukas?"

"Lukas? Where did you get that?"

"From the book I read a few months before I found out I was pregnant. The heroine finds the body of a missing twelve-year old and his name is Lukas. The name just stuck with me ever since I found out I was pregnant. So, what do you think?"

"I think I like it."

"You mean to tell me that we actually agree on something here?"

Booth chuckled.

"I know, I'm surprised too. Let's enjoy it while it lasts."

The two of them fell silent. That was one less thing they would have to do. They had found their babies' names: Riley and Lily, and Lukas and Anthony. They were both really surprised that they had managed to agree so quickly on something. Could it be the end of their bickering? For some reason, they hardly doubted it.

It had been quiet for a few long minutes when Booth was brought back to reality by Brennan's laugh. He turned to face her and upon seeing his confused expression, Brennan laughed again.

"What?" Booth asked her.

"Sorry I was just thinking about… Who would have thought when we first started working together almost three years ago that we would be here today, sitting on a couch in a house that we are sharing, picking out names for our future twins?"

Booth laughed too.

"I know what you mean. Then again, who ever thought we would get together?"

"I know I didn't."

Booth lost his smile once again and looked at her seriously. He felt his heart start to race faster and he swallowed hard before asking what he had wanted to ask her for the last month.

"Tempe, if -- I mean if I do find another solution for Cullen's decision, would you -- I mean, would you be willing to give me another chance? I do love you, Temperance, and I know that I made a mistake. But if you promise me to give me another chance, I promise you that I will straighten everything out with Cullen as soon as I find a solution."

Temperance felt her heart beat faster in her chest. She did want to give Booth another chance. A part of her wanted him back into her life, wanted him close to her, wanted to feel him close at night but another part of her had gotten really hurt by all of this and wasn't willing to trust so easily.

She debated for a few minutes, Booth anxiously waiting for an answer. Finally, after a few seconds, a kick in her stomach seemed to help her make up her mind.

"I think one of the babies wants me to say yes." Temperance replied not quite ready to put her own desires into words.

"But what do you want Temperance Brennan?"

She looked in his eyes and she knew that she had done a mistake. Now she would never be able to say no.

"I want to be with you but if your boss doesn't mind his own business, I don't think…"

A finger on her lips interrupted her.

"I'll straighten everything out, I promise. I just needed the motivation to do it and you just gave it to me."

On that, he kissed her quickly on the lips before getting up and walking off to the kitchen.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally, it's done. I actually couldn't wait to finish this chapter. Three parts for one chapter, I think that's a new record for me. Don't forget to review, especially if you can't wait for Temperance to give birth. Eighth month is coming soon (if I get more than twenty review for this, it might just be up tomorrow night) so that means the birth is coming soon!

So the winners from the survey were obviously Lily and Riley for the girls and Anthony and Lukas for the boys. It was a really close call but these four names won. Thank you for everyone who voted, your help was really appreciated!


	14. Chapter 8: Bored

A/N: Sorry for taking such a long time before updating. I know I had promised a fast update but I went through MAJOR writer's block and couldn't write anything for a whole week. Finally, this morning I woke up feeling refreshed and the words simply came out. So here is chapter 8, a very long chapter that hasn't been worked on for three days like I usually do with my chapters so if there are some mistakes sorry but I just didn't feel like making you guys wait longer for an update.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Brennan switched through the TV channels. There was nothing playing on TV at 9:00 in the morning except for cartoons and she felt bored. Sighing in frustration she got up and walked to the kitchen. There had to be something to do in there but as she walked in the kitchen and found it spotless, she remembered already cleaning a few hours ago, after breakfast. Sighing once again, she walked back to the living room and dropped on the couch.

When had bed rest become so boring? She had started this thing three months ago and she didn't remember ever being so bored. In the past weeks, she would have found something to do: clean the house, read a book, watch some TV or sleep. But today all these things seemed so dull and extremely boring. What was she going to do? Booth wouldn't be home for hours, Angela said she wouldn't be able to visit her today during her lunch break and Brennan didn't know anybody else. Seriously, when had bed rest become so boring?

Getting up she slowly made her way to her bedroom. She had gain so much weight over the last month she still couldn't believe it. She could still hear her breakfast conversation with Booth. Some part of it had been on that subject.

"Will you just quit it!" Brennan told her twins for the third time since she had woken up.

Booth looked up from his newspaper, thinking that she might have been talking to him. Seeing the look on his face, Brennan quickly added:

"The twins, they're annoying. They keep kicking each other and kicking me in the process."

Booth let out a laugh.

"Sweetie, that's what babies do." He replied before, going back to his newspaper. "They kick and they annoy the hell out of their mother. I'm so happy I don't have to carry them."

"You better consider yourself lucky. Look at me. I'm huge."

"You're not huge, you're pregnant." Booth replied without looking up at his friend.

"Yeah right." She muttered to herself as she walked in her room. "I am huge."

But this time, Booth wasn't there to argue.

She let herself fall on her head and, her arms crossed behind her head, she stared at the ceiling. It had been exactly a month since Booth had had this room done and she still couldn't believe he had done that for her. The room looked absolutely gorgeous even though she felt like she was sleeping in a Disney movie, with all the animals they had had added on the walls a few days ago. A long giraffe stood proudly beside one of the cribs, a zebra galloped behind her bed, a hippo drank water near the door and a lion watched over them beside the hippo. She felt like she had moved into the jungle but Booth had assured her that the twins, once they were older, would appreciate the animals. Brennan had only shrugged.

Staring at the ceiling, she couldn't help to think back to a particular conversation she had had with Booth after his family had left.

"Tempe, if -- I mean if I do find another solution for Cullen's decision, would you -- I mean, would you be willing to give me another chance? I do love you, Temperance, and I know that I made a mistake. But if you promise me to give me another chance, I promise you that I will straighten everything out with Cullen as soon as I find a solution."

She had answered him that she would be willing to give him another chance and he had been more than happy. But nothing had happened since that day and Brennan began to wonder if Booth had any plans at all to talk to his boss. She still couldn't understand why Cullen hadn't allowed them to be together and she began to wonder if Booth hadn't used that as an excuse to break up with her.

Of course not! A voice told her and even though she truly wished to believe it, she just couldn't.

Even if Cullen didn't want them together, there was surely others that did. Booth's family for example and she couldn't forget Angela either. They had talked about her a few days ago. Sea and Angela had organized her baby shower. It had been a nice gesture but Brennan really wished they hadn't, especially after the little conversation they had had about her.

"I'm going to get some drinks. Anybody want something?" Brennan asked as she got up.

She hated playing host but found that she didn't have a choice. These people were, after all, in her house.

"No thank you." They all answered one by one.

Nodding, she walked out the living room to the kitchen. She was pouring herself some water when she heard her name. Tiptoeing closer to the living room, curiosity got the better of her and she eavesdropped on their conversation. She heard Renee say something she didn't quite catch but Angela's response was more than audible.

"They were together but Booth broke up with her."

She heard who she thought was Sea gasped and Brennan rolled her eyes. What was so dramatic about it?

"Are you serious? Seeley broke up with her. Wow, my brother is dumber than I thought he was."

"I agree with you, See, he is dumb. Look at what he could have gotten. She's everything he ever wanted." Renee added.

Brennan felt her heart beat faster. Angela squealed in the living room and Brennan could imagine her smiling broadly at Renee's comment.

"Well I wouldn't say everything. I mean, she totally knows how to push his buttons." Angela replied. "They bicker all the time, it's not even funny."

"He and Rebecca used to do the same thing." Judith, Booth's mother, replied.

Brennan felt like her heart had stopped beating. Booth and Rebecca used to bicker like they did? All the time?

"Mom!"

Sea had sounded shocked at her mother's comment.

"Sorry, See, but it's true." Judith answered.

Then, turning back to Angela, she had added:

"They would argue over everything, they never agreed on anything from day 1. But they were in love. Don't ask me what happened between them. I think it had something to do with his gambling problems. It's the one thing he never seemed to be able to give up."

"How did he stop playing?"

"We sent him to the therapy but that didn't help much. Then, almost three years ago, he just stopped... for no reason. Back then I thought that maybe Tessa had convinced him to stop playing but now I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't for Tempe instead."

"Maybe but there's no way to know for sure." Sea said.

"Well, he hasn't gambled since then." Renee added. "So it is possible."

There was a short moment of silence when Brennan truly wished she could see through walls to know what was going on. They all seemed to be deep in their thoughts and Brennan was about to walk back in the living room when Angela spoke again.

"All I know is that he's madly in love with her but won't let himself live it."

"That's more something she would do. My brother's not like that."

"I think he's scared." Renee added. "I mean, I don't even think he's been that in love before and I just think he's scared. I mean, Rebecca scarred him for life with the whole Parker thing. I just think that maybe he's afraid Temperance is going to do the same thing."

"You think so?" Judith asked.

"It's possible."

Brennan had chose that exact moment to walk back in the living room and everybody had stopped talking. She tried to act like she hadn't noticed anything but her heart had been racing rapidly in her chest. Even after they were gone, she was still shaking inside. Booth loved her more than he had loved Rebecca? And more than he had loved Tessa? That was impossible. Even though she had never seen Rebecca, she had a gut feeling that she was more likely to be as hot as Tessa had been. She couldn't imagine Booth being with someone less beautiful than Tessa had been. Therefore, she couldn't see Booth being with her self.

And why was everybody so keen to see them together? It's not like they were meant to be. She didn't believe in soul mates anyway. For whatever reasons she had chosen Booth, it was most likely because of his qualities as a father than because they were soul mates. Soul mates just didn't exist, right?

Then again, never in her life had she been so hurt when Booth broke up with her. Several men had broken up with her, had hurt her or pushed her into breaking up with them but never had she felt the pain as intense as the night Booth had said that it was over. She had wanted to yell, to kick, to throw a tantrum and to cry all at the same time. Never in her life had she wanted to kill someone so badly. But Booth had done that to her and a month ago, despite all the hurt she had gone through, she had agreed to give him a second chance. She was more crazy than she had thought herself to be.

Then there were those other days when Booth was so caring and so sweet with her. Even though they weren't a couple anymore he still brought her breakfast in bed almost every morning and there were also those stolen kisses they would experience every other days. They never talked about them, nor she felt the need to talk about them but there was this little part of her who did want them to talk about it. What did they mean? Did Booth still have feelings for her? Why was he doing all of this? Was it because of the twins?

She remembered one particular night. It had happened two days after that famous doctor's appointment when she had learned two things: that she could be giving birth any time soon and that one of the babies was smaller than the other one. According to Dr. Lowes, her obstetrician, one of the twins had been taking most of their food so the second twin, or Baby #2 like they called it, had gotten less food than its sibling. She didn't think it would matter at birth, that it would have some kind of impact on the baby's health but she had just wanted to warn Brennan ahead of time after the multiple births incident.

That night, or should she say, that morning, she had woken up from a really bad dream, calling out Booth's name. She hadn't realized it until Booth had come rushing in the room, half asleep, demanding what was wrong. He had been more than relieved when she had told him she had only had a nightmare and he was about to go back to his room when she called him back.

"Can you stay here with me for a little bit?"

She thought she had seen a smile tug at his lips but it hadn't spread over his face. Instead, he had nodded and walked in the room. Sitting down beside her, he had wrapped his arms around her waist and had pulled her to him.

They had stayed like that for a few minutes before Temperance ventured to say anything.

"I dreamed that my baby was going to kill me."

Booth, who had been dozing off, snapped back up to reality.

"What did you say?" he asked Booth, having only heard the last two words of the sentence.

"I said that I dreamed that my baby was going to kill me."

Booth sighed in relief and tried his best not to laugh.

"Which one?" he asked, jokingly.

"Booth it's not funny. I was really scared. Its face was all distorted and everything and it came at me laughing like a madman."

"Did you watch Chucky before going to bed, Tempe?"

"Booth will you quit it. It... it really scared me."

"Sorry." Booth replied as he kissed the top of her head. "I'm guessing you're just feeling a little overwhelmed by what is coming soon and that's the way for your sub-conscience to show it."

"You know I don't believe in psychology, Booth."

"Oh but it's true. Dreams are not useless, they have a goal. Sometimes their goal is to tell you something that your mind knows but that you personally don't know yet. Like one day, I dreamed that we got married. I woke up from that dream feeling a little disoriented but then, when I walked in your office the next morning, I saw you differently. It was like I was seeing you for the first time. The dream I had the night before, its goal was to make me realize that I had feelings for you."

She had been speechless. Then again, had there been anything to say to that? Booth had dreamed about her. Not only had he dreamed about her but he had dreamed that they had gotten married. She caught herself wondering if he still dreamed about her sometimes.

She turned to look at the clock and realized that she had been daydreaming for almost an hour. It was a little past ten but that only meant there still were at least eight hours to go before Booth got home.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the bathroom. She had made up her mind. She was going out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dr. Brennan, what are you doing here?" Dr. Goodman asked as Brennan walked in the Medico-Lab.

"I came to visit." She replied proudly as she walked towards her friends. "I was bored out of my mind at home."

"What about Booth?" Angela asked.

"He's gone to work and said that he would arrive only after dinner. I just didn't feel like being home alone today."

"How did you get here?" Dr. Goodman asked.

"Don't worry I didn't drive. I took the bus."

"Well that's a relief." Dr. Goodman said. "Well, I'll let you all get reacquainted. I'll be in my office if there is anything."

Everybody nodded and watched as Dr. Goodman walked towards his office. Then everybody turned their attention back to their friend.

"Come on, let's go to your office. You'll be more comfortable." Angela said as she grabbed Brennan by the shoulders.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How's everything?" Angela asked as they all sat down in Brennan's office.

"Oh okay. I'm just sick of being pregnant." Brennan replied sitting in her chair. "It feels so great to be here. I really miss this place."

"Does Booth know you're here?" Hodgins asked.

"No but what are the chances he walks in right now?"

"Slim to none." Zach replied, not catching the sarcasm in Brennan's voice.

They all looked at one another but didn't say anything.

"The doctor said I could give birth any day now."

"At only eight months?" Angela replied, slightly alarmed.

"There's nothing to worry about Ange. It's normal for women not to be able to carry her twins, let alone triplets, to full term."

"Aren't you a little bit nervous to give birth? I heard it hurts like a bitch." Hodgins said.

"Well it does and it will. I'll be doing this naturally."

"Why?" Zach asked her on a tone that suggested he thought she had lost his mind.

"Because childbirth is a natural event and is supposed to be painful. It would be going against nature to simply get an epidural and not feel a thing."

"Oh, Brenn, you're so old-fashioned."

She was about to reply when something in her told her something was not right. She clutched her stomach as the pain grew stronger and stronger. It only lasted ten seconds but it had lasted long enough for her heart to start racing and for her friends to get concerned. She knew what it was and had seen it coming. What had just happened confirmed what she had suspected on her way to the Jeffersonian.

"Dr. Brennan, are you okay?" Zach asked her.

She looked up to her friends and saw their concern for her. She was about to reply when more pain shot through her.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you in chapter 9! I'm not making any promises this time but if all goes well, the chapter should be posted by Friday. Please review and tell me what you think!


	15. Chapter 9: Booth Finds Out

A/N: Here is the moment we've all been waiting for. It is written in Booth's POV, something I have never done in my stories before. Hope you enjoy it.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As I looked in my pockets for my keys, something told me that something was wrong. I looked in the window to find the house deserted. Pushing the bad feeling aside, I took the keys out of my left pocket and unlocked the door. I stepped in and all I could hear was silence.

"Bones?" I called out.

Still silence.

I went around the house, calling her name every few seconds. Then, thinking she might be asleep in her room, I quickly made my way to it. I opened the door to an empty room. I looked down at my watch. It was 1:00 pm.

I walked through the house one more time to see if she'd left a note or anything to tell me where she had gone off to but I found nothing. The house was empty and left me fearing the worst. What if something bad had happened? What if she had gotten kidnapped?

Relax, Booth, she didn't get kidnapped.

I looked around for sign of foul play but didn't find any. Where had she gone off to? I'd be sure to reprimand her for this.

I ran to my room to fetch my cell from its charger. Turning it on, I quickly dialed her number but fell on her answering machine. She had turned off her cell.

Damn it Bones!

That's when I saw it: ten missed calls. Wondering how that was possible, I went through my caller ID. The numbers were all the same. I had never seen them in my life. Curious I hit the dial button.

It rang about six or seven times before I finally hit the answering machine. I heard Angela's voice telling me to leave her a message. Angela? Why had Angela called me? Curiosity got the better of me once again and knowing she would probably know where Bones was, I left her a message before hanging up.

I started pacing back and forth, waiting for Angela to call me back and blaming myself. Why did I have to leave my phone at home? What if Bones had needed me and that she hadn't been able to reach me? What if she had gone into labor?

The thought hit me like a giant wave. She had gone into labor. It just had to be it. She wouldn't have left with her cell phone turned off if she hadn't gone to the hospital. I paced a little bit more quickly. Bones was in labor and I was not with her and God knew how long she had been there. What if she had already been there for the six hours just waiting for me?

The sound of my cell phone made me jump and I quickly answered it.

"Agent Booth." I stated, just in case it wasn't whom I was expecting.

"Booth, where have you been? I've been trying to reach you for the past hour. Brennan is in the hospital, waiting for you."

"Is she okay?" I asked, my throat closing up on me.

"She's fine. Just get down here."

I grabbed a pen and a piece of paper. Jotting down the name of the hospital, I hung up on Angela without saying good-bye.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I jogged in the emergency room, not quite knowing where else to go. The receptionist at the counter looked up at me weirdly. I could tell she was tired and I caught myself wondering how long she had been sitting there.

Focus Booth, gee.

The woman was looking at me expectantly. I had to find something to say.

"My…"

But I stopped short in mid-sentence. How was I supposed to call her? Girlfriend? She wasn't my girlfriend so I couldn't call her that. And wife was totally out of the question. Bones would kick my ass if I had the guts to call her my wife. Friend? No, they would never let me in her room if I called her my friend. My friend who was having my baby? No, that sounded too bad.

I looked back at the receptionist who seemed to be urging me silently to say something.

"My girlfriend is having my baby." I decided to tell her. "Her name is Temperance Brennan."

The woman nodded.

"Yes, Miss Brennan is on the second floor in the maternity ward. Room 204."

"Thank you." I said before running off to the elevator.

It seemed to take forever to get to the second floor and as soon as the doors opened, I rushed out of the elevator and to room 204. I slowed down near the room and I quietly walked in. I saw Angela sitting on Bones' bed and Hodgins sitting on a chair nearby. How come he was there, I had no clue but I didn't care. I was just glad she was not alone.

She was just lying in her bed with her eyes shut. She didn't see me walk up to her bed and only opened her eyes when she felt Angela moving around beside her. Her wonderful blue eyes focused on me and all I can do was smile broadly at her. She returned my smile, though it was a little weaker than mine.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Five hours later… 6:00 pm

The nurse just left the room after checking up on Bones. She was slowly making progress. She was barely three centimeters dilated even though she had been here for hours. The nurse assured me that first labors are usually longer and can last up to twenty hours, even more. She advised Bones to get some rest. Fortunately for her, she didn't hear Bones' comment as she was leaving the room. I chuckled silently, not wanting to angry Bones more than she already was.

The minutes ticked by and her contractions grew in intensity. I tried my best to be there for her, I even let her squeeze my hand as the pain grew stronger and longer but everything I did didn't seem to be enough. Okay, I knew she was in a lot of pain but she still could have treated me with respect. Then again, when had she ever?

My family came and went, Angela visited too but didn't stay too long. I can tell she isn't very fond of hospitals. Dr. Goodman even stopped by to say hello on his way home and promised his best forensic anthropologist he'd come visit her in the morning with his wife and twins. Zach and Hodgins dropped by but they left after a few minutes.

My stomach growled and I realized that I hadn't eaten since this morning. I looked at Bones and asked her if I could go get something to eat. She glared at me but allowed me to leave. As I got up, I couldn't help but wonder why I had to ask her permission if I wanted to get something to eat.

I left the room and bumped into Angela. I asked her if she could stay with Brennan while I went home, got changed, grabbed something to eat and came back. She told me sure but added that I better not be gone too long. I promised her that I'd be back in two hours.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

8:00 pm

I was finally back at the hospital, feeling really refreshed and ready to face what was coming to me. As I walked down the corridor to her room, I had the strangest feeling that she was going to be pissed at me.

My feelings turned out to be wrong because the second I walked in the door, she was begging me to come near her. I looked around to find the room empty. Angela had left.

"Where's Angela? I asked her to stay with you."

I could tell she was getting tired.

"She wasn't feeling well and I told her she could go home. The contractions are really bad, Booth. The last one was so strong, I thought I was going to die. I got really scared."

"Well you don't have to be scared anymore, Bones. I'm right here and I'm not leaving."

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it lightly. She smiled back at me.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

10:30 pm

"BOOTH!"

I had never been so thankful to be in a hospital before this very moment. Bones was literally crushing my hands and I was pretty sure she had just broken one of my fingers. I would make sure to get a doctor to check up on it later. Right now I was more focused on getting through this contraction so she could finally let go of my hand.

When she finally let go, I rubbed my hand and checked out my fingers. They seemed in pretty good shape and it surprised me. I looked down at the woman in the bed. She looked so pale and tired. Who would have thought that giving birth could be so difficult for a woman?

I sat back down on a chair and pulled it closer to the bed. Brennan had her back to me and she grabbed hold of the side bar as another contraction swept in. I stared helplessly at her fighting the pain. It hurt me so badly to see her in so much pain. I started wishing that I were the one giving birth. But as she told me in between screams of pains that she hated me, I immediately took back what I had just thought.

Her contractions seemed to die down and I let go of the breath I didn't know I had been holding. I saw her body twitch but she didn't turn to face me. She stayed on her side, facing away from me.

The next minutes were pretty silent. I stared at her the entire time, not able to drag my gaze away. I felt bad for putting her through this misery but at the same time I couldn't help feeling excited. After eight months, I was finally going to see these babies. I imagined that they would look like her, especially if we got a baby girl. I could imagine their blues eyes and their reddish brown hair. I could imagine them with her fighting attitude and her Independence. I smiled at the thought that I was going to be in these children's lives, that we'd be able to raise them together. She didn't know it yet but I had a surprise for her.

I was lost in my thoughts but she pulled me right out of them as she turned around slowly. Grabbing the collar of my shirt, she pulled me roughly towards her. My eyes grew in surprise as I wondered what on Earth was happening.

"Quit it!" she tells me, her jaw clenched.

"What?"

I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know I had done something wrong.

"Quit BREATHING! You're annoying me."

I wasn't sure whether I should have been laughing or stalking out of the room, angry. She wanted me to stop breathing? For a logical woman, she surely wasn't making any sense at the moment.

She let go of my collar and pushed me back into my chair. She might have looked tired but she still had a whole lot of strength. I sunk down in my chair and sighed. This was going to be a long night.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Midnight

Everything was quiet in the hospital hall when I stepped out with my mom and my sisters.

"Still no baby?" Sea asked me.

I shook my head.

"But how long has it been? Like thirteen hours?"

"First labors usually take longer, See." Renee replied.

And she knew what she was talking about. It had taken her thirty-three hours with her first baby. And she had only had one. I didn't even wanted to think about how long it was going to be with twins.

"Well I hope it doesn't last as long as yours. The woman's nuts when she's in pain."

My sisters and my mother glared at me but I couldn't care less. I was tired, I had been up for eighteen hours and all I wanted to do was go home and sleep. It was Friday and I was supposed to get Parker for the weekend. I guessed that wasn't be happening.

"Seeley, you shouldn't talk like that. Temperance is an amazing woman. She's doing this without an epidural. She's really doing great."

My mom was right. Bones was handling this like a pro. She was probably handling this better than any other woman in this hospital. I should really cut her some slack.

"SEELEY!"

I sighed at the sound of her voice. Excusing myself, I went back into the room.

"What?" I asked her, a little harsher than I should have.

"It hurts."

Her voice was weak and she sounded more like a child than a grown woman. My anger melted like ice cream under the July sun. I walked up to the bed and sat down beside her. I pulled her to me and kissed the top of her head.

"You're doing great, baby. It's almost over."

I felt her nod under my chin and I held her tighter. Our peacefulness didn't last long. Another contraction shortly came.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2:00 am

I must have dozed off because the nurse walking in the room suddenly awakened me. She turned on the light on the nightstand and began rummaging around the room. She checked the monitors and told Brennan everything was going really well.

"Is it going to be over soon?" Brennan asked her.

The nurse just laughed and walked to the front of the bed.

"I'm just going to check to see how much you're dilated."

Bones nodded and I was suddenly fully awake, especially when I saw the look on the nurse's face. She had this weird expression I couldn't quite read. She looked up at Bones and smiled.

"Ten centimeters. You're about to become a mommy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

See you in Chapter 10 :-) evil laugh


	16. Chapter 10: Delivery

A/N: Sorry about the last chapter guys but I had to stop where I did. Here is what you all have been waiting for. Sorry this is so short but you'll see why at the end.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything happened so quickly, I didn't even have the chance to realize what was going on. Nurses were walking around the room, the doctor was getting ready for the delivery and Bones was screaming out in pain. I couldn't slow the beating of my heart. I was going to be a dad! Of course I was already one but this was going to be a whole new thing for me: I was going to be a full time father.

The thought hit me hard and made me dizzy. Suddenly the room seemed to have become stuffy and I needed to get out. I quietly stepped out of the room and collapsed on some benches near the door. My head was spinning and I suddenly felt nauseous. Leaning my head back against the wall, I closed my eyes and took a couple of deep breaths. I felt my heart slowing down slightly and the nauseous feeling left me. When I opened my eyes, the doctor was standing in front of me, looking at me expectantly.

"I'm coming." I told her.

Dr. Lowes nodded before walking back into the room. I stayed a few more seconds in the hallway trying to gather up all of my energy (at least what was left of it) and walked back in the room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everything was all set and they all just seemed to be waiting for me. Four pairs of eyes settled on me as I walked in the room and made me feel a tad self-conscious. I took my spot beside the bed, avoiding eye contact, and grabbed Bones' hand. She turned to look at me and I could see that she was scared. I squeezed her hand reassuringly and smiled at her. She weakly smiled back at me.

"Okay Temperance. At the next contraction, I want you to push down. Understand?"

She turned her attention back to her doctor and nodded. She waited for the doctor's signal before pushing down.

Her screams filled my ears and I had to fight the temptation to close my eyes shut in hopes of drowning the sound out of my ears. Her cries were filled with pain and I couldn't resist thanking god that I was a man. At least I wouldn't have to go through what she was currently going through.

"Everything is going well." The doctor assured her after fifteen minutes of pushing. "But just push a little bit more next time, okay? Everything is progressing fine but we're not making any real progress."

Brennan sighed. I could tell that she was getting frustrated but I debated whether it was because her doctor hadn't made any sense or just because things were just not going her way.

I knew her and I knew that she hated it when things didn't go her way. And this was truly not going her way. If it had been, she would have been pushing however and whenever she felt like it. But she couldn't and she knew it. She was feeling helpless because, for the first time in her life, she was doing something that couldn't be taught in school or read in books. She was new at this delivery stuff and it annoyed her. She hated being at the bottom of the ladder. I felt like comforting her but I didn't know what to do or say.

Minutes passed by and she kept on pushing. How long was this supposed to last? I simply stayed beside her, holding her hand and helping her count to ten. She was getting breathless and the nurse strapped an oxygen mask on her.

Every other minute, she would insult me, blaming me for the pain she was going through. I could see the nurses and the doctor trying their best not to laugh and I had to admit, as much as it angered me that she kept blaming this on me (if I recalled properly, she had been a rather active participant in our one-night stand), this was pretty funny.

After thirty minutes of pushing, she let herself fall back against the mattress. She was really tired, her eyes were teary, her face was red and she was sweating profusely. The nurse handed me a washcloth and, with my free hand, I put it over Bones' forehead. I gently wiped the sweat from her face and she looked at me somewhat thankfully.

As I looked at her, I couldn't help but wonder why I had ever let her go. I loved her more than she would ever know, especially if she didn't take me back, and I hated myself for letting her go in the first place. Why I had chosen work over her I would never know but I had. Now I was regretting it deeply.

I had to admit; I never thought I'd have children with her, yet alone that she would let me date her. She was way too stubborn and independent for me. I didn't need a woman like that. I guess I was used to be being the knight in shinning armor with my last girlfriends and that I knew I wasn't going to be able to be one with her. But somehow she had swept me off my feet and now she had total control over me.

I knew she loved me. She had told me so herself (and frankly, I had been quite surprised). How I had gotten the smartest woman in the entire world to be interested in a jerk like me I would never know. I couldn't even believe it myself.

I tried my best not laugh out loud as I thought about everything that had happened over the last three years. I guess, looking back now, that we had hit it off from the beginning but both of us had been to caught up in our premade ideas about each other to really notice it. I know it had been my case, anyway. I had judged her without really knowing her and I had tagged her a squint. So she loved science and loved her work. There was so much more to her than just her job. That's what I realized once I did start to really know her. I realized that she wasn't all she thought herself to be or even let others believe she was. They all portrayed her to be this cold and insensitive person but anybody who actually took the time to look beyond her cold exterior soon found out that she more was really more than just that. Everybody who truly knew her knew better than that. I knew better than that. And today, I think she knew better than that. She had come a long way during the last three years and I was so proud of her today. Of course, she hadn't completely changed. She still closed herself off from the world at times, she still got lost in all of her mumbo-jumbo scientist lectures and she was still rude to me every once in a while but she had grown so much and I'd beat the hell out of the first person who would say that she hadn't changed at all.

Over the last three years, she repeated continuously that she didn't want to have children. But, here we were today, in a delivery room together, giving birth to our baby twins.

At first, I have to admit, I actually thought she would have gotten an abortion and I was surprised that she hadn't. I remember thinking to myself, after all the drama and the scene I had thrown, that maybe she did indeed want to have children, that maybe she just didn't know it yet. I think that today, my assumptions would turn out to be right.

I snapped back to reality when I heard her scream out in pain and heard the doctor sat that the head was crowning. Oh God, the head was crowning. It was only a matter of seconds before I got to see our first-born.

"Just two more pushes, Temperance." Dr. Lowes told her.

"Come on baby, you can do it." I said before kissing her on the head.

She was truly being amazing. She was handling this like a pro, like she had done this all of her life, or so I thought anyway. I couldn't help feeling proud. After all she had been through, after all the hurt she had felt, she more than deserved what she was about to get. She just didn't know it yet.

"One more push, Temperance, come on. Don't give up on me." Dr. Lowes said.

The words echoed through my head. One more push. One more push and a tiny human being, no longer than 25 inches, would be brought into this world. I felt my throat go dry and my heart start to race in my chest. One more push and I would finally meet one of our twins.

Time simply stood still as Temperance pushed out our first baby and as the doctor turned it around. Placing it on Temperance's stomach, the nurse sucked out the amniotic liquid out of my baby with the little… well… thing, whatever it was called. Seconds turned into hours as I waited for the first signs of life from this tiny creature. Then finally, I heard it: the most beautiful sound I had ever heard (I knew it was just a matter of time before it would change into the worst sound in my ears). My baby was screaming at the top of its lungs.

"Congratulations you guys. You have a beautiful baby boy." Dr. Lowes said as she handed me the scissors. "Would you like to cut the umbilical cord, Mr. Booth?"

I nodded and grabbed the scissors. My hands were shaking as I cut the spongy cord and handed the scissors back to the doctor. A nurse cleaned off my boy and took him away to check up on him. I immediately found myself missing him but I couldn't let my feelings get the better of me like they always did. There was another baby on the way.

I looked down at Temperance and saw that her eyes were watery. I bent down and gave her a sweet kiss. I could feel everybody's eyes on me, as if they were sensing that this was somewhat an unusual gesture for us. I guess they were right but as long as I didn't hear Temperance complain about it, I couldn't care less.

"Okay Temperance, you're really doing great." I heard Dr. Lowes say. "You just have another baby to push out. Just do what you did with the first one and everything will go smoothly."

"I want to see my baby." She demanded. "Where is he?"

"Nurse Sylvia is checking him up, that's all. Don't worry, he's fine. I really need you to concentrate for me, okay? I know it's hard, I know you're tired but don't give up right now. You're almost done."

Brennan nodded numbly.

"Let's just wait for another contraction."

I couldn't wait to see whether this one was going to be a boy or a girl. I was more than truly happy about the first one being a boy but I desperately wanted a little girl. I was sure that Parker would want one too. Having boys were great but I was more looking forward to getting know what it was like to raise a little girl.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the second nurse's voice (I think her name was Kelly).

"Uh Dr. Lowes?" she said.

She sounded concerned as she looked at the monitor questioningly.

"What is it, Lucy?" Dr. Lowes asked, without really raising her head.

Okay, so I had been wrong. Her name wasn't Kelly. It was Lucy. But seriously, Lucy and Kelly sounded the same. Right? Man, I must be getting tired.

"I can't get the baby's heartbeat on the monitor."

"What?" I asked at the same time as Dr. Lowes.

The nurse finally looked up from the monitor and turned her gaze to the doctor.

"The baby's heartbeat… the monitor isn't picking it up."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay now I'm guessing you all know why I had to stop here. I couldn't go on for two more pages just writing Booth's thoughts without making him sound like he was totally crazy. Lol

See you in Chapter 11. There will only be one more chapter after the next one. :-( I'm really going to miss this story. Don't forget to review!


	17. Chapter 11: Tears and Prayers

A/N: Here is Chapter 11. Only one more chapter to go after that. Enjoy and sorry it is so short.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doctor had attempted everything. The monitor had finally picked up a faint and irregular heartbeat and, blaming it on oxygen deprivation, Dr. Lowes had ordered that Brennan was given more oxygen through her mask. Even so, the situation hadn't improved and not wanting Temperance to bare a stillborn, Dr. Lowes had then ordered an emergency c-section.

She was rolled out of the delivery room and sent to the OR while Booth stopped by the waiting room to inform his family of what was going on. He tried to reassure his mother that everything was going to be okay but he could hardly believe it himself. What was wrong with his baby?

He was then brought to another to get ready for the c-section.

"Here, put this on." A nurse told him as she handed him a blue jacket.

Thanks was all Booth was able to reply. His throat had suddenly gone really dry and he wished he could get his hand on a bottle of water. He cursed himself for not getting any water when he had been in the waiting room.

Come on, Seeley, it's not your fault. Just relax, you're stressing for nothing. He mentally told himself.

"She's ready." A surgeon said as he popped his head through the door.

The nurse turned to Booth.

"Are you ready?" she asked him.

Booth nodded and followed the nurse out into the operation room.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She turned her head towards him as he walked in the operating room. She tried to smile at him but found that she couldn't. She was too tired and didn't have the strength to pretend that she wasn't worried, that this wasn't affecting her. Truth was, this was affecting her and she couldn't pinpoint exactly why.

She had never wanted children before but at the moment, she wanted this child to live more than anything else in the entire world. She wanted to hold it, feed it, protect it and love it the way it deserved. This wasn't fair. It wasn't supposed to be that way.

He saw the fear in her eyes and had this sudden urge to comfort her, to reassure her, to tell her that everything was going to be alright? But how could he when he himself didn't believe it. Anything could happen and he knew it.

He tried his best to look reassuring as he walked up to her and sat down on the stool beside her head. He knew he had failed miserably. He tried to smile at her but found that he couldn't either. This was not supposed to be happening.

"Temperance, you're going to feel a bit of pressure, okay? And if you don't hear the baby crying right away, don't worry." The surgeon told her.

"Easy for him to say." Booth and Brennan both muttered at the same time.

The surgeon cut her open and it didn't take long before she did indeed feel some pressure. She waited anxiously for the doctors to pull her child out of her stomach. She had a feeling this one was going to be a girl and if she would turn out to be one, she wanted to name her Riley. It was her name, she could feel it. As much as she loved the name Lily, it just didn't give her the same feeling Riley did. Booth would just have to deal with it if he didn't like it. Riley was her name and she wasn't going to let go of it.

"Oh my…" They heard the surgeon said after a while. "No wonder the poor thing had trouble breathing."

Booth looked up to see the umbilical cord wrapped tightly around his baby girl's neck, blocking the airways in the process. How she had managed to wrap it so tightly around herself surprised her father. But Booth couldn't stand to look at her too long. He could see his daughter turn almost purple under all the blood that was covering her.

The rest of the procedure happened so quickly that Booth didn't see anything happening. His baby girl was relieved of her neck trap and immediately taken into emergency care. She was hooked on tubes and rushed out to the neonatology ward.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"How is she?" Angela asked him as he walked in the waiting room.

She sounded really concerned and Booth could tell by her expression that she had been worrying since he had told her about the baby. He was surprised to see that his family had gone back home but he couldn't blame them. They had been here for the past twelve hours and they deserved the rest. He was happy that Angela had stayed despite her fear of hospitals.

"Who? The baby or the mother?" he replied, dropping on a chair.

He leaned his head back against the wall and closed his eyes. His head was pounding and all he wanted was to get some rest. The whole labor and delivery had been overwhelming and he just felt the need to sleep it off.

"Both." Angela replied.

"Well Bones is recovering in her room and Riley is tubed up somewhere in the neonatology ward."

"How about the dad?"

"He's holding up but he doesn't know for how long."

Angela smiled sympathetically. They stayed silent for a while until Angela finally felt the need to say something.

"So you two agreed on her name?"

"Yeah." Booth sighed, opening his eyes. "And we named the boy Lukas. Temperance is very fond of that name. I just thought I'd give her at least that if I couldn't give her a healthy baby girl."

His voice cracked and he fought the tears that were threatening to fall.

"Hey… don't forget that you just gave her a gorgeous little boy."

"I know but…"

Booth stopped in mid-sentence and sighed. This was painful and childbirth wasn't supposed to be painful, not emotionally anyway. He was supposed to feel joy, happiness, certainly not distress and sadness.

"What if she dies, Angela? I've only seen her two minutes but I already love her to death."

"I know." Angela replied, putting her hand on her friend's. "But just…"

She herself was now fighting tears and she couldn't believe she was getting this emotional.

"Just remember that she's Brennan's daughter and that says something. She'll fight. She won't give up on life so easily."

Booth turned to his friend and managed a small smile. He truly wished she was right.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He walked in the room and saw that her eyes were closed. He was about to walk back out when she called him back. He gladly walked back inside the room and went to sit down beside the bed.

"How is she?" Brennan asked him, weakly.

She was tired, all she wanted to do was sleep but she was afraid to close her eyes. Whenever she did, images of Riley filled her mind. She could easily imagine her baby girl wrapped in her umbilical cord.

"She's holding on."

"And how does she look?"

"She's gorgeous, just like her mother."

Brennan blushed and looked away. Tears fell down her cheeks before she even had a chance to stop them. She cursed herself for being so weak but somehow she couldn't find the strength to stop them. So she just let them fall. She felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to face him, the love of her life, the man who had just given her two beautiful children, the man who knew her better than she knew herself. She saw that he looked worried and tired. He had dark circles under his eyes from the lack of sleep. She also saw that he was asking her the same question she desperately wanted to ask. He needed the same reassurance that she needed but she knew that neither of them could provide it.

"What did the doctors say?" She asked him instead.

She had seen him talking to a surgeon as they brought her back to her room after the c-section.

"Well, they said that it was a miracle that she was still alive. The umbilical cord cut off her oxygen for a long period of time, they just don't know how long. The chances are that, if she does survive, she'll have scars."

"What kind of scars?"

"They say it's too early to tell at the moment but it's most likely going to be some sort of brain damage. Anyway they're getting the head pediatrician to take a look at her when he comes back from his vacation in two days. They said that he'd have more to say to us."

Brennan nodded.

"Booth, what -- what if she doesn't survive? What are we going to do?"

More tears threatened to fall but he was going to keep fighting them. Temperance needed him to be strong for the two of them right now, he couldn't let himself become weak.

Man, now I sound just like her.

"Ssh. Don't think about it right now. Just remember this, Tempe. Riley's your daughter and if she's anything like you, she'll make it through just fine."

"And if she's not like me?"

Her voice cracked and sent shivers down Booth's spine. She was hurting as much as him. This was truly not the way he had expected things to happen.

"Then she'll be stubborn just like her dad and she'll make it through just as fine."

His comment made her laugh through her tears.

"Come on, you need to rest." Booth said, getting up.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going back home to sleep. I really need it. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I promise. You try to get some sleep." He replied as he tucked her in.

Bending over her, he kissed her lightly on the lips. She responded as lightly.

He turned off the light and walked out of the room. He slowly made his way through the quiet halls of the hospital and all the way to the neonatology ward.

He looked through the window at his daughter. She was so small, weighing barely 4 pounds while Lukas weighed close to 7 pounds. He looked at her, asleep, with tubes in her nose, an IV in her arm and electrodes on her chest. She seemed to be drowning in a pool of tubes and wires.

As he looked at her, he prayed silently for Angela's words to be true. He stared a few more seconds at her before walking away, a single tear trailing down his face.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

For my "metric" readers, 4 pounds is equal to 1.8 kg and 7 pounds is 3.1 kg. Just thought I'd mention it.

And I'm not quite satisfied with the chapter so please review and tell me you liked it. It would be make me feel so much better:-) (And no, this isn't just a way of getting you guys to review, I'm really not satisfied with this chapter).


	18. Chapter 12: Riley Brennan Booth

A/N: Well guys, this is it! The last chapter! Hopefully you will enjoy it!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She had been crying for hours and she knew that she should have been stopping but she couldn't. The tears simply fell and fell like an ongoing waterfall. She hated herself for being so weak but she couldn't help it. The words still echoed in her head: brain damage. All of the things in the world, Riley had to have brain damage.

These two words, spoken by the pediatrician only three hours ago, still rang through her ears like a skipping CD. Booth had warned her a couple of days ago that it could be a possibility but she hadn't truly believed it until Dr. Truman had come along.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hi, I'm Dr. Truman and I'm the head pediatrician here." A man said as he walked in the room. "I've been following Riley's progress over the past few days and there are a couple of things I would like to discuss with the two of you."

Angela, who had been in the room with them, had taken this as her cue to leave. She had gotten up and had walked out of the room but not before casting one last worried glance at her best friend. Whatever the doctor wished to talk to them about, she really hoped it wasn't too bad.

Dr. Truman had pulled a chair to Brennan's bed and had sat down, resting his clipboard on his laps. He looked up at Brennan and smiled.

"I know this hasn't been an easy pregnancy for you." Dr. Truman started. "With all the Braxton Hicks contractions, the bed rest, the multiple births, a son who ate most of the food and left barely anything to his sister and a daughter who's currently on life support in the neonatology ward, I'm sure things have been really rough for you. How are you holding up?"

Brennan didn't answer and turned her attention to Booth, expecting him to say something.

"Dr. Truman, Temperance doesn't really talk about her feelings." Booth said, fighting the urge to add "except with me".

The doctor nodded, slightly disappointed.

"It's quite alright." The doctor replied after a few seconds of silence. "Not everybody is an open book and I completely respect that."

Turning back to Temperance, he added:

"I've spoken to the doctor in charge of you and he said that you're healing quicker than he expected from your c-section and that you would probably be going home in a day or two."

"Yes, Dr. Brodenick stopped by this morning to inform me of that." Temperance replied.

"Then, you would also know that Riley will have to stay behind. She still isn't breathing on her own and needs to be under constant observation until further notice. However there is a slight chance that she will be breathing on her own in a couple of days, we don't actually expect her to be on life support for the rest of her life. Nevertheless, if she were to start breathing on her own before your release, she would still need to stay here for a little while longer. There are a few tests I will have conducting and she will still be under observation to prevent a possible relapse."

Booth nodded but Brennan simply started blankly. Leave her baby? Here? Away from her? Not being able to hold her whenever she wanted? She hadn't even seen her yet and now they wanted her to leave her behind?

"What's the other thing?" Temperance cut in before the doctor had a chance to add anything more.

She didn't feel like talking about this anymore.

"Oh that."

It was obvious that the doctor was uncomfortable. He probably hadn't expected Brennan to be so forward.

"You probably already know, Temperance, that oxygen deprivation can cause certain damage to a person. We're not quite sure yet how long Riley was deprived of her oxygen even though we estimate close to a minute, if not more. Therefore, there are fairly big chances that Riley will suffer from brain damage. Since no test have been conducting, we are currently not sure which section of the brain was affect so we have no way of knowign whether it will affect her language skills or even her learning abilities. There is also a slight chance of her being either blind or deaf but only time will tell. The good news is that she is not at risk of cerebral palsy."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blindness, deafness, learning disabilities, affected language skills... She certainly hadn't signed up for that when she decided she was keeping the baby. When she had found out she was pregnant, the last thing she had thought she would hear was that her child was sick. Here she was though, laying on her side, crying because this was exactly what had happened. Riley was sick. She was going to be different. She was going to be... stupid.

Guilt swept through her. No she wasn't going to be ashamed of her daughter just because she was going to be different from the other kids, including her twin brother. She knew from experience how being ashamed of a disabled person didn't solve anything and certainly didn't bring anything good.

She turned onto her back and stared at the ceiling. Poor Booth, she thought. He hadn't signed up for that either and wherever he was at the moment, she had a gut feeling (gut feeling?) he was freaking out. She wondered where he had gone. She had practically thrown him out of the room after the doctor had left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Are you okay?"

She had her back to him but that didn't stop her to hear the concern in his voice. But she wasn't going to give in that easily. It was his fault. If he hadn't waltzed in her life like he had, she wouldn't have been in this mess. Yes, this was HIS fault.

"Come on, Tempe, talk to me." He begged.

Booth's begging? I never thought I'd see the day. She thought.

She didn't answer him.

She heard him sigh and she felt guilty. He didn't deserved this silence treatment, especially after what Dr. Truman had just told them. She just couldn't stand to look at the moment but she wasn't quite sure why. Too many thoughts ran through her mind and she just wished to be alone to sort them out. But Booth wouldn't understand that.

He stayed silent for a while as he slumped in his chair and she was actually thankful for it. She should have known though that he wouldn't be able to stay quiet for too long because a minute or two later, he spoke again.

"She'll be okay, sweetie. I just know she will. So she'll just need some special attention from us. It's not like it's such a big deal."

He had pushed her buttons without even knowing it.

"Not a big deal?" Temperance said sarcastically as she turned around to face him. "Really? You think having Riley blind, deaf or simply incapable of speech won't be a big deal? Have you ever had a disabled child, Booth? I don't think that Parker being asthmatic is considered disabled. You don't even know what it's like to raise a disabled child.

Booth's face turned red with anger. No one was aloud to talk about his son like she had just had.

"And I'm guessing you do, Bones. Because, I'll let you know that just because you have a PhD, it doesn't meant that you know every single thing on every subject and by that, I mean parenting."

"As a matter of fact, Booth, I do know how it's like."

The words had slipped out of her mouth without her realizing it. She hadn't meant to answer him so honestly because now, she would have to tell him the truth, the truth that she had kept hidden from everyone all of her life. She'd have to tell him how she had felt (he just had his ways with her) back then. Not that she had been ashamed of herself, really. She simply just didn't care. But she did feel ashamed to have felt happy one that faithful night when she had died.

"How would you know?"

His harsh words hurt her and she sighed before looking down. This was going to be hard, she knew it. She didn't want to tell him but she just knew that he wouldn't let it go until she did. Might as well get it over with.

She took a deep breath before speaking.

"My parents had another child after me."

Booth looked at her, completely stunned. Had she lost her mind?

"How come you never mentioned that before?" Booth asked, skeptically.

It wasn't that he didn't believe her. It was just too... out of the blue.

"Because..." Temperance replied, frustrated. "Booth, this is my story and seriously I don't want to be telling you this. But I am going to because I know you won't let it go if I don't. It's going to be really though so please, I'm begging you, don't interrupt me."

"Okay Bones. Sorry."

He sounded frustrated too and Temperance felt a wave of guilt swept through her again. She knew he really felt sorry.

"As I said, my parents had another child after me. Actually, they adopted her when she was only six weeks old. Her name was Elizabeth but we all called her Lizzie. When she was a year or two, we found out she had Down Syndrome. It literally turned our world upside down. All of a sudden my parents just didn't have time for Russ and me anymore. Lizzie and she was doing were the only things that mattered. Then when she was seven and I was nine, she caught a virus, I think it was pneumonia. It deteriorated so badly that she wasn't able to make it and she died.

She paused for a few seconds debating whether or not she should tell him everything. She decided not to.

"What I mean to say is that during the six years that followed the horrible news, everything had been about Lizzie and my parents simply neglected my brother and I. If Riley turns out that, I know for a fact that we will have to focus most of our attention on her and we'll be neglecting Lukas and Parker."

"You don't know for sure." Booth replied when he was finally able to speak.

Temperance had had a sister with Down Syndrome? How come she had never mentioned that before? It wasn't like the opportunity hadn't come up.

Booth knew there was something more to this story but he decided to drop it for today. The time would come when she would tell him the missing part and he was willing to wait up. After all, they had other stuff to worry about other than a deceased sibling.

"I do know for sure, Booth. Riley will demand a whole lot of our time and Lukas and Parker will have to suffer the consequences. I just don't want them to go through what I went through."

"Sweetie I'm sure it won't happen that way."

"Would you quit calling me that? I am not your sweetie. I have enough of Angela calling me that, I don't need you to do it too."

"Well how would you like me to call you?" he asked, mischievously.

But Brennan didn't pick up on the tone.

"Just don't call me anything, okay? I am not yours, I never was and I never will."

She knew she had hurt him when, with his jaw clenched, he had gotten up rather quickly. She had wanted to call him back as he walked out of the room but the words had stuck in her throat. As soon as she had heard the door close, she had turned back on her side and had let herself cry.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Crying doesn't solve anything." She thought to herself, trying desperately to pull herself together.

She looked at the clock. It was almost three o'clock which meant the nurse would be in any minute for Lukas's feeding

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She heard the knocks and she knew that it just had to be him. She saw the top of his ruffled hair as he peeked out carefully from around the corner of the wall.

"Is it safe to come in?"

He was trying to make her laugh and he succeeded.

"Yes, Booth. Come in."

Judging that it was safe and that she wasn't just joking, Booth stepped in the room and walked up to the bed.

"How can I stay mad at you while I'm holding the most gorgeous boy in the entire world in my arms?" she asked, looking down at Lukas.

"Looks like he's hungry." Booth said as he looked at his son.

"He's got his dad's appetite, let me tell you that."

Booth smiled at her as he pulled a chair up beside the bed.

"I have a surprise for you." Booth said, staring intently at her.

"Me too." She admitted.

"Okay. You go first." Booth replied, a little surprised.

Brennan had a surprise for him?

"I changed our babies' names."

"What? Without consulting me?"

Okay so this wasn't the surprise he had expected and he actually couldn't believe that she had actually done that without, at least, asking him what he thought of it first. What was so wrong with Riley and Lukas?

"I had a lot of time to think while you were gone and decided that I wasn't satisfied with their names. I mean, Lukas and Riley Brennan is pretty nice but I thought that Lukas and Riley Brennan-Booth was even nice. Don't you agree?"

She watched his expression carefully as it changed from shocked in a negative way to a more positive one. She waited for the words to register in his brain and was really happy to see him beaming.

"Temperance, I can't tell you how much I'm happy to hear you say that. Now they really feel like they are mine."

"Of course they're yours, Booth. Now, what's my surprise?"

After the announcement she had just made, his surprise didn't seem so original.

"I talked to Cullen today."

Temperance's eyes grew wide with apprehension.

"And?" she dared asking.

"I told him about our situation and he was quite comprehensive. I think it has something to do with Amy's death. He's suddenly really comprehensive when it comes to sick children. I told him that I wouldn't be able to work on the field anymore. He offered me an office job and I took it."

"But Booth you love your job as a field agent?"

"Yeah but I love you more."

Temperance stared wide-eyed, her heart racing inside her chest. He loved her more? More than his job? That was impossible. Last time he had had to choose between work and her, he had picked his job. Why was today different?

"I've been doing a lot of thinking over the past couple of days Temperance. With Riley sick, it changes everything. She needs both of her parents for her and that certainly wouldn't happen if I died on the job. Of course it'll be weird to be working in an office all day but I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"That means we won't get to be partners anymore?"

"I know, that's the only downside. But there's something good about it also."

"Really? Tell me."

"I get to come home to you every night."

She was about to reply when she felt Lukas moving in her arms. She looked down to see he had stopped sucking and looked about to fall asleep.

"Can you hand me the towel?" she asked Booth.

"Come on, Bones, let me do it. I haven't done this since Parker."

Brennan nodded and handed Lukas to his father. Booth put the towel on his left shoulder and arranged the baby over the same shoulder. As he gently rubbed the baby's back, he hoped that his son wouldn't spit up on him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Someone wants to say hello."

Temperance and Booth turned around, surprised to see a nurse standing in their room, holding a tiny baby girl in her arms. They had been so caught up in their conversation as Lukas slept happily in his father's arms that they hadn't heard the nurse come in.

The nurse handed Riley to her mother.

"She's been breathing on her own since last night. We just wanted to make sure that it wasn't temporary before we brought her to you. Why don't you try feeding her, Temperance? I'll leave you two to give you a bit of privacy. If anything happens, just ring me and I'll be right over."

"Thank you." Brennan whispered, unable to reply louder.

She had never felt anything so strong in her entire life. As she looked at her daughter, she couldn't help the tears that fell freely, once again, on her face. This was truly beginning to be a habit.

"Look, Booth, she's sucking." Brennan said, turning to Booth, a hint of pride in her voice like this was the most beautiful thing in the entire world.

Then again, for Riley, it probably was.

Booth laughed slightly and nodded.

"She sure is. She's probably really hungry after spending eight months with a food hogger."

Brennan chuckled and turned her attention back to her daughter. She really was the prettiest little thing in the entire world. She could look at her all day.

They stayed silent for a while, both of them captivated by this little girl in Temperance's arms. They were so captivated that once again they didn't notice that two people had just walked in the room.

"Daddy!"

Booth turned to the sound of the voice to see Parker standing in front of Angela, looking at them excitingly.

"Hey buddy." Booth said before looking up at Angela. "You brought him. How did you do that?"

"Well let's just say that it wasn't easy." Angela replied.

"Hey Parker. Do you want to meet your new brother and sister?"

"Uh huh." Parker replied, as he nodded his head.

Booth motioned to him to come closer and he did.

"Hi Tempe." He said cheerfully, looking at her. "How's that?" he then asked, pointing the infant.

"This is Riley and the one in your dad's arms is Lukas."

"Is Riley a girl?" Parker asked, looking at the baby in Temperance's arms.

Booth and Brennan laughed at the same time.

"Yes pal, she is a girl." Booth replied.

Temperance pulled down her shirt since Riley seemed to be pretty full.

"You want to have a closer look?" Temperance asked Parker.

Parker nodded and, with Booth's help, climbed onto the bed.

"She's pretty." Parker said, looking at his baby sister.

Riley opened her eyes and looked at her older brother. Temperance could have sworn she had seen her smile but she knew that it was impossible. She wasn't truly capable of smiling yet. This was only a reflex.

Angela watched them from the door. Parker sitting beside Brennan on her bed and looking down at little Riley while Booth admired his son as he slept peacefully in his arms. Brennan simply smiled through the tears that were now falling freely on her face (for the third time in ten minutes). Angela wiped her own tears that she hadn't been able to stop. They looked like such a happy family.

Her eyes travelled back to her best friend. She couldn't be more happy for her. She knew that what Brennan thought she didn't want actually turned out to be what she had really wanted all of her life: she had found some sort of soul mate in Booth and had gotten two beautiful children out of it. She also knew that things would be difficult, especially with Riley's problems but she knew that they'd make it through. After all, they were Seeley Booth and Temperance Brennan, partners in crime. They'd figure it all out, just like they always did.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I just wanted to thank everyone who read my story and hopefully you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it. I'd like to apologize for all of the cliffhangers but it was the only way to keep this story really interesting. When I first started writing this story, I had absolutely no clue where I was going with this, I sorta just made it up as I went along but I'm very happy about how it turned out.

A very very special thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed and even though I didn't reply to each review that I got, I just wanted to let you know that I did read them and that I was very thankful for them.

I'll really miss this story, I never had so much fun writing a story before (even "Turning Back Time" doesn't compare to this") and hopefully I will see you all in future Bones fanfics. Until then, I say take care and thank you for reading!

PS: Hopefully this didn't sound too "Oscar-speechy" lol


End file.
